


When We Met, I Lied, and I Have Never Stopped

by SweetToothFox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: And he doesn't like it, Angst, But also World War 2 AU, D/s undertones, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Spideypool - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Tony's an asshole, Trans Peter Parker, World War 2 AU, and jack is emotional, and weird about it, angst and anger, because fuck yeah, bucky gets angry, hence the relationship, ill add tags as more stuff happens, jack harkness was in the the howling commandos, jack is immortal, kinda d/s, martha's the cool best friend, non-canon timeline, peggy is only briefly mentioned, science shit, some smut, tony stark is a dickhead, we get some of jack's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetToothFox/pseuds/SweetToothFox
Summary: (I know it's a long title)So basically Stucky and Jack Harkness fucked during WW2 and then they meet again in the 21st century. And bullshit ensues. POVs switch between the main three at the beginning and will change to include more characters. Smut chapters have nothing to do with the plot and are labelled, so feel free to skip if you so wish. This is unbeta'd, so forgive me! Set somewhere in between after Age of Ultron, but Bucky is there, and so is Deadpool and Peter. In the Doctor Who-verse, after End of Days, but I'm not sure exactly when.Also: I posted this 6 times, and 5 of the 6 reiterations have been deleted, so if you saw another work of the same name by me, this is it.





	1. Jack Harkness- In the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack remembers the past, and how he met the two sexiest soldiers ever (which is saying something). This is backstory, but necessary.

I shrugged on my coat and looked around the small room. I spotted the ever-elusive Howard Stark, tinkering on some new project, and Peggy Carter, the worst case of denying bisexuality I’d seen in a while.

“Captain Harkness,” she said, walking over to me, “You’re being reassigned to a new unit under Captain America.”

“We’re the same rank!” I protested.

“I am aware of that, soldier,” she responded, “But I am ordering you to report to the Howling Commando’s command tent immediately, to serve under Captain Rogers.”

I smirked, “What’ll you give me if I do it?”

“You’ll stay in the military, Harkness. Now march!” She ordered.

“Yes, ma’am.”

I made my way to the command tent of the elite propaganda unit. I’d seen the famed Captain America on film, but felt no need to meet him in person. I briefly considered leaving- no one would miss me for long- but decided to stick it out in the 1940’s for a little longer.

I arrived at the tent and banged on the central column to announce my arrival.

“Come in!” Came the voice from inside.

I pushed the tent flap aside and entered to see the captain sitting with a multitude of papers, flanked by a man with dark, greasy hair and a scruffy beard.

“Captain Jack Harkness,” I said, slipping into my flirting mode at the sight of the two very sexy men, “Well, I guess if I’m serving under you I’m no longer a captain, but-“

“Steve Rogers,” the blond man said, rising and shaking my hand. “Welcome to the commandos. This is my right hand, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.”

I offered my hand, which he shook gruffly, muttering, “Call me Bucky.” I felt calluses on his palm and fingers, revealing his experience.

“Bucky’s our top sniper,” Steve explained. “Who sent you over?”

“The ever-elusive Agent Carter,” I said, “She didn’t give me any referral papers, I assumed you knew I was coming.”

He nodded, but I saw the flash in his eyes at ‘elusive’. I just hoped I could figure him out, and sooner rather than later.

“Sargeant Barnes will take you to your tent. We move quickly, so everyone has one-man tents, which can be packed easily. Dinner is at 1900 hours, and we eat as a unit. I’ll introduce you to everyone else then,” Captain Rogers explained, “Don’t be late.”

I saluted, turned on my heel, and let Bucky lead me out. As soon as we were out of earshot, I turned to him.

“So, Captain Rogers,” I began, “Is he engaged in any way with Miss Carter?”

He glared at me, “I have no idea. They’re such idiots I don’t think even they know.”

"And what about you?” I asked, smirking.

“Before we came overseas, Steve and I would escort girls who were dating to parties so guys wouldn’t hit on them. Now…” He trailed off, “I have no idea. Steve’s changed, and I’m just not sure anymore.”

“I think you have it bad for him,” I said, never one for subtlety.

He glanced at the ground, unresponsive. We walked in silence for a few seconds, then, “If our CO’s thought there was anything between us, they would kick me out. Steve’s an asset, and I’m not.”

“You honestly think that?” I laughed, “Have you seen the girls here? Every single one of them has screwed the other, and the CO’s turn a blind eye because kicking them out would be firing their assistants, codebreakers, nurses, doctors, and everyone else that is winning this war for them. It’s the same with us. Don’t flaunt it, and they won’t either.”

“How would you know that?” He asked.

Ah, clueless soldiers from the ‘40s. My favourite.

“I could show you,” I said, brushing my hand over his.

“We’re here.” He said abruptly. “Someone will deliver your old uniform and gear. Benefits of being a Howling Commando. Don’t be late for dinner.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay with me until then?”

He glanced around to make sure no one could hear us and lowered his voice. “We’ll discuss it later. Steve gets nervous if I’m gone for too long.”

I smiled, content with that answer.

***

A few weeks later, we had a setup. My tent had been moved right next to the commander’s tent, where Bucky and Steve camped together (the only pair to do so). I would go to the tent, with the pretence of discussing the next day’s activities, and we would fuck until lights out. Then, I would go back to my tent, wait for the CO patrol, and sneak back over. I rose just before Reveille, went back to my tent, and no one was the wiser.

I knew it couldn’t last forever, though. I’d promised not to stay in any one place for too long, and I had stayed in the 1940s war zone longer than I had planned.

So, I died. I was shot in the chest, Steve and Bucky cried over my dying body, and I had no pulse for four minutes. After they left, I got up and exited subtly. I knew the Commandos wouldn’t come back for my body.

Life happened, I got into Torchwood, and I forgot all about the sexy boys from the war zone in the 40’s.

We heard about the Avengers and the alien invasion in New York, more than half a century later, and I went to investigate, curious to see what ‘superheroes’ the country had conjured up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 of many. Again: un-beta'd, but feel free to let me know of any mistakes in the comments. Any feedback is good feedback! Also: I'll be posting in chunks of 3 for the first few parts.


	2. Steve Rogers- The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky, visiting the museum exhibit on Captain America, find a not-so-stranger in a long coat, reminiscing.

“Come on, Steve!” Bucky pulled me along towards the museum, “I want to see us!”

I groaned, “It’s not that interesting.”

“Is that why you have a membership to the museum?” He teased, “You lived most of this. Stop denying it.”

It’s true- I found it amusing how they made us seem like gods- but it also made me sad. I could name every Howling Commando that died, and I didn’t want some cheesy narrator to do it for me.

“At least you have long sleeves and your flesh glove on,” I said, and let him pull me inside. The flesh glove- a creepy name for a skin-colour glove that Bucky wore to hide his arm when we didn’t want to be recognized, flashed from underneath his sleeve.

We made our way to the exhibit after I promised Bucky we would stop at the gift store on the way out.

The exhibit was mostly empty- it being the middle of a weekday- but a small group of schoolchildren and a couple of adults wandered the exhibit. I could recite every poster, plaque, and narration by memory, but it was still fun to come back.

I watched Bucky for a few minutes before turning my attention to a clip of one of the films we shot, years ago. I adjusted my baseball cap a little lower, though it wasn’t really necessary.

When I got up, Bucky was stock-still in front of a tall display. I knew what it was before I even saw the heading.

“The fallen Commandos,” he whispered, all excitement gone.

“Buck,” I said, “You don’t need to think about this. We’re supposed to be on a fun trip.”

"Do you ever think about them?” He asked, “All the soldiers that died for us.”

“We died, Bucky,” I pointed out, “Our names are the ones on top of that list.”

“But we didn’t. We’re still here,” He argued, “And they’re not. They really, actually died, and we’re happily living in this new century, this new life-“

His voice cracked and I wrapped him in my arms. “You’re okay, Buck. We’re okay.”

I stood like that for a few minutes, letting him recover. After he calmed down, he pulled away and looked back, tracing the names with his right arm, the one he kept after everything we’d gone through.

A half-smile crossed his face, “Do you remember Jack?”

I laughed. “Jack Harkness, who flirted with is the moment he met us.”

“Who snuck into our tent every night and would mutter strange, alien-sounding words in his sleep,” Bucky snorted, “And made you nearly scream.”

“I wonder if the other soldiers thought we were waterboarding in the tent,” I joked.

“I miss him,” Bucky whispered, “He was strange, but, I don’t know. It was like he knew that everything would turn out well, even though the war was in the air for so long.”

I shrugged, “Who knows. We’ve seen so many strange things, he could have seen the future for all we know.”

We both chuckled a little at that, and moved on to the next room. It was always the strangest for me- the room with all of our uniforms on dummies, with our larger-than-life pictures behind them.

“Why do you get to be in front?” Bucky jokingly complained as we walked in, “It’s not like you’re Captain America or anything.”

I laughed, “Shut up.”

We stood close to the back of the hall as the group of children stared up at the pictures and uniforms in amazement. Only one other person was in the room- a tall man in a long, blue coat with gold bands on the sleeves. The curious part was, it almost exactly matched the blue coat of Jack Harkness on the display.

“Buck,” I whispered, “Does that guy look like Jack to you?”

He considered it, “There’s no way. He died. We cried over his body. We saw his name on the sign.”

“You’re right,” I shook my head.

The group of children slowly moved away, and we approached. Bucky considered his mannequin, “They got my build wrong. And my arm.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at that, “And my waist is much thinner!”

"Not breakable though,” Bucky whispered in my ear.

“Shut up,” I muttered, “We’re not alone.”

He sighed, “Sorry.”

We stayed quiet for a few seconds, then he spoke again, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but that dude really looks like Jack. Scarily like him. He has the same weird leather watch thing and he’s standing in the same way.”

I inspected the man out of the side of my eye, “You’re right. It’s freaky.”

Bucky adjusted his sleeve and walked over to the man and tapped him on the soldier, “I’m so sorry to disturb you, sir. My, ah, boyfriend and I are having a debate and we need you to settle it.”

I smiled at the use of ‘boyfriend,' and waited to see what Bucky would say.

“Do you think you look anything like Jack Harkness from the Howling Commandos?” he asked.

“That depends.” The man sounded exactly like Jack as well, “Do you think you look anything like Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, serial number 32557038?”

Bucky tensed, “How do you know my serial? Those numbers are classified, still. MIA soldiers’ numbers aren’t released unless death is confirmed.”

“Well, you just confirmed it,” Came that sexy drawl I knew so well, “That, and the fact that I fucked you so many times while looking into those eyes that I’ll never forget it.”

“How the fuck did you survive?” I questioned, pushing forwards as Bucky blushed furiously, “You died in our arms, Jack. In a war zone.”

“I should say the exact same about you, but I know the answer. Listen, can we not do this here?” He hissed, “I can’t discuss it in public.”

“Fine,” I said, “Then come with us to the Avengers Tower and we’ll discuss it there.”

He snorted, “Seriously? You’re part of that overrated boy band?”

"Come on,” I grabbed his wrist.

He sighed and raised his other wrist, “No need. I can use this. Buck, grab my arm, or Steve’s ass if you prefer. I know what I would choose.”

Bucky grabbed my arm and hissed into my ear, “Why are we trusting him?”

“He doesn’t know what happened to us while we were apart,” I whispered, “We have an advantage.”

He nodded.

“Are you done?” Jack asked, “Avengers Tower, here we come!”

In a flash of light, we disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a lot of what I have written at once. Enjoy! Also: I have no idea if the thing about MIA soldiers and serial numbers is true. Probably not, but oops.


	3. Bucky Barnes- Spewing  Words and Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets Natasha and Clint, and explains what happened to him in the years after World War 2.

We appeared in the kitchen of the Avengers Tower, startling Natasha and Clint, who were cooking.

“What in all bullshitty fucking hell was that?” Clint spewed.

Natasha laughed, “Hey Cap, hey Buck. What’s Harkness doing here?”

“I should say the same about you, Miss Red Room,” Jack said, smiling, “Last time I saw you was before that little incident in Budapest. How are you?”

“Yeah, hi, sorry to interrupt,” said Clint, “Who the hell are you?”

“Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?”

“Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye, Ronin, or Golden Archer, member of the Avengers and SHIELD agent,” he said, listing any title possible, “You didn’t answer my question. Who are you, not your title, but who. As in, why do you know Natasha, Cap, and Buck and about Budapest, but somehow I’ve never heard of you?”

“I tend to keep my identity secret. I’m a time agent from the 51st century. Does that answer your question?” Jack said.

What the fuck is a Time Agent, I wondered.

“You exist?” He spewed, “I thought you were myths.”

“And I thought time travel, parallel dimensions, and Miss Black Widow over here were myths. Oh, wait, I’ve known about all of those since I was a little boy,” He fired back, “Now if you’ll excuse me, _Hawkeye,_ I need to discuss something with the hot soldier boys behind me.”

I gaped at both of them, but Jack turned on his heel and walked back towards us before I could process anything.

“Where’s your bedroom?” He asked us.

“Forty-eighth floor. We’ll take the elevator,” I said, “And no comment about the shared bedroom.”

He smirked and we made our way up.

***

“Explain this ‘Time Agent’ thing to me again?” I questioned.

“In the 51st century, I was hired into the Time Agency,” he explained, “We travel through time and try and fix small abnormalities. I was kicked out for reasons I won’t go into, travelled with a time lord for a while, became immortal, fought in several wars, and ended up here.”

“But we saw you die!” Steve said, “How did we see you die?”

“I die, but then my body regenerates. Bullets, choking, suffocation, mauling, anything. I keep waking up.”

“I know how that feels,” Steve muttered, “But how did you know I was alive?”

“I work for this organization called Torchwood. We investigate supernatural alien activity,” Jack began, “We heard about the discovery of our ship. Before it was determined as human make, I’d gone up there to figure out what it was. When we found out it was you, I left. I couldn’t deal with the pain.”

“What about me?” I asked, “You didn’t seem surprised at either of us.”

“Torchwood keeps a monitor on several other organizations that may deal with aliens throughout the world. The SHIELD database and the Tony Stark’s everything are two of them. I saw your name pop up and checked all the files,” He answered, “I was glad to see you two.”

“What about Natasha?” I asked.

“Long story that we both agreed to keep private,” he said tersely, “Better for both our reputations and egos.”

“Here we are,” Steve said, motioning to the door, “I had Buck punch out anything Tony could use as surveillance and Friday tells me if he tries anything.”

Jack nodded in appreciation and we walked in. I flopped on the bed, while Jack and Steve sat on the couch.

“So, what’s a time lord?” I asked, bringing up a question that had been bothering me ever since he said the name.

“Alien race of time travellers. Well, technically time lord is a rank. The race is Gallifreyans,” He answered, “The one I was talking about, his name’s The Doctor. He travels in one of those old-timey blue police boxes through space and time. This watch, it’s a vortex manipulator. A local version of what he does.”

“None of that was English,” I muttered.

Finally, Steve asked the question we had both been avoiding, “Why are you here, Jack?”

He took a deep breath, “It’s complicated. We knew you two were still alive, as I explained, but I thought you were better off thinking I was dead.”

“What made you change your mind?” I asked.

“I saw you two, on the news, everywhere, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you two,” he whispered, voice full of pain, “What we had… I’ve been chasing it ever since. I didn’t give myself any closure, and I certainly didn’t give you enough. How I cut it off was wrong for all of us. I should never have done that.”

“Jack,” Steve said, matching his soft tone, “We understand.”

“But, how can you? I live this insane life from the 51st century, and it’s so hard to explain it to anyone. I can’t be normal anywhere, anytime, ever. The relationship I had with you two, it was the closest thing too normal I had in such a long time, I don’t know how I ever cut it off. I’m sorry for what I put you through. I shouldn’t have ever disturbed you.” Jack stood up suddenly and began walking to the door.

Steve grabbed his wrist, “You’re not leaving us. Not again. You’re staying here and we’re working this out.”

I suddenly noticed tears falling down Jack’s face. I stood and embraced him, whispering soft words as I did so. His body shook with sobs as I let my head rest on his shoulder. I knew how he felt- it was similar to how I had felt so little time ago.

“Can we just- can we just sleep for now? Not fuck-sleep, really sleep,” he asked, “I haven’t slept in a while and, as much as this immortal body has extra stamina, crying is exhausting. I can take the couch.”

Steve and I both laughed at that. “Never happening,” I argued, “Staying with us requires maximum cuddling. You know that.”

He laughed a little at that, and I stripped his coat off, throwing it on the couch.

“Do you have a nightshirt I could borrow?” Jack asked quietly.

Steve pulled one out of the chest of drawers and tossed it to Jack. Jack quickly removed his shirt, suspenders, belt, and trousers, electing to leave his boxers on as he pulled on the shirt. Steve and I both did the same, and we all climbed into bed. Out of habit, Steve curled around Jack, who curled around me. We all fell asleep, happy in each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for today, but more coming this weekend. There was a small mistake mentioning JARVIS, which has since been changed.


	4. Jack Harkness- No Matter What, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up, flirts (obviously), finds out what happened to Bucky, and flirts some more.

I woke up breathing in the sweet scent of Bucky’s hair, my hand resting on his metal arm. Steve’s arms wrapped around my waist, comforting me. I stayed in place, appreciating the fact that I was with my lovers once again, after so long.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Steve whispered.

“What time is it?” I asked, “It feels like forever since I’ve had a proper sleep.”

“It’s ten AM,” he responded, “You slept for over twelve hours.”

I sighed, pushing back into Steve, “I could stay in bed for a little longer.”

“You are absolutely insatiable, Jack,” Steve chuckled, “Breakfast first, then we’ll figure out what we should do next.”

“You act like this is some big process. It’s sex,” I chuckled.

“If you stay here, I’ll go make us pancakes. Bucky hates waking up alone, and pancakes are his favourite,” Steve told me, then leaned close to my ear and whispered, “If you’re good, maybe you can drizzle syrup on him after.”

I shuddered, remembering what a dirty mouth Steve had. He has always come up with the dirtiest ideas, back in the tent in the war zone. You would never think someone seemingly old-fashioned and polite would be so dirty-mouthed, but I guess he’s just strange like that.

I pulled Bucky closer to me by his hips, enjoying the warmth of his body. I couldn’t remember how many days I had woken up before the crack of dawn like this, wrapped around Bucky’s smaller frame.

He shifted slightly, muttering in Russian. I strained a little to understand the older dialect, but managed to make out the words.

“ _No, stop, please, I can’t. Don’t make me do this, I can’t take anymore, please_ ,” he begged. Then the tenor of his voice changed, “ _Y_ _ou cannot run away from me. There is no escape, no way out. You will die."_

I was alarmed and shocked at first, but then it made sense. The note in Bucky’s file, barely a glance. _Other titles: The Winter Soldier._  I’d never given any much thought to it until now. I had heard the name before, a legend of a killer, and I’d heard rumours of it being Bucky, but this was incontrovertible proof.

Not that it bothered me. I’d done much worse under the Time Agency, and it wasn’t my place to judge Bucky for actions he had no control over.

My thoughts were interrupted when Bucky began thrashing and screaming. He threw me to the other side of the bed, yelling in a strange combination of Russian, English, and other languages I couldn’t make out.

I threw myself on top of him, trying to pin down any part of him I could. “Steve!” I yelled, “Get in here if you can hear me!”

He burst into the room, immediately saw what was going on, and ran to Bucky’s side, holding down his shoulders. He whispered something in Bucky’s ear, and slowly, he began to calm down.

“What did you do?” I asked softly.

Steve looked at me, pain in his eyes, “It’s something we’ve been saying for years. When he gets like this, it’s the only way to calm him down.”

“Hey,” I whispered, “Are you okay?”

“It hurts so much to see him like this,” he explained, “It just sometimes feels like there’s nothing I can do for him.”

“You can calm him down, Steve. You’re always there for him. That’s doing more than I could, so stop beating yourself up,” I let a little bit of the voice I used when giving orders slip into my voice, and it seemed to help. Despite everything, Steve was still a soldier.

“I’m going to go finish breakfast. Let me know if he wakes up,” Steve muttered, “And, Jack, thank you.”

I nodded, and he left. I curled back around Bucky’s sleeping form, listening to his heartbeat slow and his breathing become even.

***

A while later, Steve brought in wonderful-smelling pancakes and passed a plate to me, then put one on Bucky’s chest, motioning for me to stay quiet. One by one, he stacked the pancakes on the other soldier’s face until they were about half a foot tall. I couldn't help but snicker a little, but when Steve put butter on top and poured syrup over the stack, that was enough for me. I clapped my hand over my mouth and snorted loudly as Bucky twitched and began to wake up.

Still staying quiet, Steve crouched until he was hiding by the side of the bed, which was an achievement considering his height.

Bucky suddenly twitched violently and his eyes shot open, trying to focus. Steve jumped up and screamed, startling Bucky so much he shot up and trying to punch at Steve, who ducked, grabbed the plate, and caught all the pancakes in one swift, smooth movement.

I was so shocked and amused by this exchange that I doubled over laughing as Bucky actually _growled_ at Steve out of annoyance.

“That was fucking hilarious,” I wheeled through my laughter, “Did you two practice that or something?”

Steve smirked, “Bucky used to do that to me all the time before the serum and the war. It seemed only fair to repay the favour.”

I chuckled and bit into a pancake from my plate. I actually _moaned_ at the perfect taste and warmth of the comfort food, “Those are amazing, Rogers. How the hell can you cook so well?”

“My mum taught me, years ago. It's one of the things that didn't change after the ice. Food is still food.”

“Except for bananas,” Bucky grumbled.

I laughed again and continued eating. The pancakes were perfect- light and fluffy, a little sweet, and golden brown.

“So, what do we do next?” Steve asked, “Nat and Clint know you're here, but they can keep their mouths shut and won't say anything unless we do first. Besides, if you really were in Budapest, they probably won't discuss you much.”

“What did happen in Budapest?” asked Bucky.

I shook my head, “If they don't want to discuss it, I won't tell for them.”

He nodded, understanding, and Steve continued.

“Tony and the others are all down there, eating, but you can obviously leave if you want to,” he informed me, “We don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with.”

“Is Banner here?” I asked, surprising them both.

“Why?” Steve asked.

I breathed deeply, “I was hoping he could help me with my, ah, condition. The Doctor couldn't, but I was hoping he could come up with something.”

“I'm so sorry, Jack,” Bucky said, “He's MIA.”

I nodded,”It's fine.”

“Tony might be able to help,” Steve offered, “But only if you're comfortable with it. We've dealt with so many weird mutations recently, I wouldn't be surprised.”

I nodded slowly, coming to a decision, “I'll come downstairs with you, on one condition.”

Bucky and Steve both looked confused, but I just smirked.

“I get to eat syrupy pancakes off both of your chests first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was kinda plot-missing, but I needed the thing with Bucky to happen. And hey- I updated twice this week! BTW: I do have exams next week, so updates might be weird. Also, I refuse to believe Steve doesn't have a dirty mouth.


	5. Steve Rogers- Like Old Times (Porn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally only porn. If you don't like it, don't read. No actual plot or anything, just fucking. Enjoy!

I moaned and arched up as Jack trailed a finger around my nipper, licking the remains of syrup off of my lower abdomen. Bucky had already been cleaned in a similar fashion, and now waited patiently for his turn again.

“I missed this so much,” Jack whispered, “I should never have left you.”

“You did what you thought was necessary,” I whispered, “We understand.”

“Do you think if I fuck your brains out you'll understand better?” He growled.

I moaned in agreement, “Yes please.”

“Bucky, lube?” He asked.

He immediately jumped out of bed to get it.

“I didn't say get it, I asked if you had it.” I knew that tone- the voice of a commander disciplining his underlings. AKA: The sexiest voice possible.

“Yes, Captain,” Bucky said, slipping into the same scenario.

Jack smiled, “Better. Now you may get the lube.”

Bucky obeyed as Jack slowly made his way to my neck, kissing and biting the whole way.

“Colour?” He asked quietly.

I breathed, then answered, “Green, sir.”

“Bucky, prep Steve for me. I want him close to coming before I even get close to putting myself in there,” I ordered, then set to work leaving a large hickey at the base of Steve’s neck, “Below the uniform neckline, right?”

He chuckled at that, remembering the incidents on the field, “Bucky still hasn't learned. He got a call from my CO a few weeks ago, about ‘Damaging Government Property’.”

“Maybe if we left you in uniform as we ducked you he'd figure it out.”

We all laughed at that, but I filed the idea away for later.

Suddenly, I moaned and arched as Bucky pushed a finger in. I tended to be very vocal during sex, not that anyone complained.

“Fuck, Bucky, harder, please,” I moaned, “You feel so good, oh my god.”

Jack met Bucky’s eye and nodded. He pushed another finger in and began scissoring me as Jack continued his torture of my nipples, neck, and anywhere else he could manage. I pushed my hips up, aching for contact, but he ignored my bulge as best he could.

“Jack, please, I want you so bad,” I moaned, “Please, give me anything, oh fuck.”

“Give him another finger,” Jack instructed, before catching my mouth in a passionate kiss, biting my lower lip.

“Yes, sir,” Bucky said, voice hoarse from arousal.

Jack bent down to my ear, “Colour?”

“Green, sir, oh please, I want you so bad!” I exclaimed. I was glad he remembered to check- I did tend to be very sensitive during sex- but right now I just wanted him so, so bad.

It really wasn’t fair what he had done- Bucky and Jack had kept their boxers on, but I was naked and tortured against the sheets.

“Turn onto your stomach,” Jack instructed, “Bucky, sit at the head and strip.”

Bucky did so, and Jack pulled off the last remaining clothing between him and myself. He slicked his hand and pulled himself to full hardness, which didn’t take long.

“Colour?”

“Green, for fuck’s sake, you asshole, give me something,” I snapped.

“Bucky, shut him up,” Jack instructed.

Bucky offered his cock, which I began sucking in earnest, loving the sweet remains of syrup on his skin. At the same time, Jack lined himself up with my hole, pushing in just as I got to the base of Bucky’s length.

“Oh, fuck, yes, Steve,” Bucky moaned, “You’re so good, shit.”

I could almost _hear_ Jack’s smirk behind me as he pounded into me, timing his thrusts perfectly with my going down on Bucky. Everything felt so good- Bucky gasping every time I tightened my throat, Jack panting as he pounded my ass so hard it would be impossible to sit for days.

I could picture the sight- Bucky’s head thrown back as I pleasured him, his right hand tangled in my hair, red love bites covering both of us, and a few on Jack’s neck and chest from Bucky taking his chance. I knew how he looked as he fucked, and Jesus Christ it’s a picture of perfection.

“Captain,” came Bucky’s husky voice, “I’m so close, please, let me come.”

I was slightly shocked that Bucky remembered our setup from years ago, and amazed that he still held Jack in enough esteem to ask him for permission.

“Steve, swallow every drop,” He ordered.

Bucky groaned and began thrusting into my throat as Jack matched his brutal pace in my ass. Before long, Bucky was breathing heavily and releasing his seed into my throat. I didn’t let any drop spill, true to the order (not that I would have anyway).

Jack pulled me up by my hips, so I was on my knees as he fucked my ass. He bit my ear before growling into it, “Do you want to come?”

“Yes, please, you feel so good, fucking hell,” I said, almost screaming, “God yes, let me come, please, Jack.”

“Go on, stroke yourself,” He  allowed, “But you have to come when I do.”

“Yes, Captain, sir, thank you, oh shit, fuck, yes!” I panted, rubbing myself furiously. I knew that even if he wanted me to come right now, I could.

A few thrusts later, Jack leaned down close to my shoulder, “Come for me, Rogers,” he bit down on my shoulder, shoving in hard and releasing his load, as I came all over myself and Bucky.

We both collapsed down on the bed, panting and grinning.

“That was amazing,” Jack said, pulling me closer to him, “God, I missed you two so much.”

Bucky shifted his weight and I looked up, “Where are you going?”

“I’m getting warm towels for us,” he laughed, “We’re all totally covered in semen, and I don’t think that’s the best way to introduce you to the team.”

“Depends on what I plan to do with them,” Jack smirked.

Bucky rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom. I could feel my eyes fluttering closed and my breathing slowing.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked softly.

I nodded, “Just exhausted. That was the most intense sex we’ve had in a while.”

“I’m disappointed,” He teased, “But I’m glad to hear I could give you that.”

Bucky reentered and handed Jack a warm cloth, which he used to wipe me off, then himself.

“We should probably get dressed and go downstairs,” Jack groaned, “I’m hungry again.”

We all laughed- his appetite was to be reckoned with- and slowly got out of bed, pulling on clothes. He dressed quickly, shrugged on his coat, and waited for the supersoldiers to finish, laughing at how we could barely get our trousers on. In all reality, we just loved to hear him laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I wrote that. No problem. Remember: Always practice safe, consensual sex! The uniform comment is relating to a short fic I wrote that I'll post later. Also: I'm thinking of writing Deadpool and Spiderman in (hence the tags). Any suggestions/objections? I always welcome comments!


	6. Jack Harkness- Better Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets Tony, Tony's an absolute asshole, and Martha Jones joins the mix.

As we walked out of the bedroom and towards the elevator, I took Steve’s hand in mine, “You’re sure about this?”

“I’m sure,” I nodded, stealing a kiss, “This is the best option for figuring out what’s wrong with me.”

He nodded, “If this is what you want, we support you.”

I considered his face for a second,”What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think I can age,” he whispered, “I can’t get drunk, I heal so fast, I don’t think I’m ever going to die, unless someone intentionally kills me.” I wondered why he was telling him this. It almost sounded like he was trying to scare me.

“This is going to sound really stupid,” I said, “But if you ever want to die, you know Bucky or I will do that for you. I understand.”

“Thank you,” he smiled sadly, glad I understood.

I nodded, and we entered the elevator. It dropped quickly, and we arrived on the kitchen floor. Steve squeezed my hand, and the door opened.

“Steve, Bucky! Finally,” Tony said from the kitchen.

Natasha and Clint sat on the couches, chatting. Nat waved at us, acknowledging us just barely.

“Tony, we need you to meet someone,” Steve began.

“If it’s a fuckbuddy, we already know,” Natasha teased.

“What?” Tony turned around, “Steve actually can use that modified dick of his?”

Steve sighed, “Shut up. A friend of ours recently resurfaced, and he needs your help.”

I stepped forward, offering his hand, “Captain Jack Harkness. Tony Stark, I presume?”

“The one and only. Just one question; who the fuck are you?” He asked.

“I told you, Captain Jack Harkness. Director of Torchwood Three, former member of the Howling Commandos, former Time Agent,” I listed.

“Yeah, great, fancy titles,” he criticized, “I said _who are you?_ ”

“I told you, Captain Jack Harkness,” I repeated, wondering what was going on.

“That’s not your real name,” he dismissed.

“Excuse me?” I looked shocked, and tensed. What did he know?

“Friday, search military records for Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Certainly, Mr. Stark,” came a cool voice from the ceiling, “Captain Jack Harkness died on the 21st of January, 1941. A commander with the alias appeared soon afterwards, before disappearing a few months later.”

I sighed, breathing heavily, “Fine. My name is Javic Piotr Thane. I grew up on the Boeshane Peninsula in the 51st century, worked for the Time Agency, and ended up in the 40’s. When Jack Harkness died, I took his name for a few months, travelled with the Doctor, became immortal, and ended up as head of Torchwood,” I spat my history as if it were a curse. It certainly felt like on, “Is that what you wanted?”

“Jack?” Bucky took my hand, “Are you okay?”

I realised I was shaking and close to tears. I met Stark’s eyes, “Thank you so much, Mr. Stark, for fucking up my relationship. I thought you could help me. I forgot that philanthropist assholes only help if it looks good on a television screen.”

I turned on my heel and walked out of the room. As soon as I was out of sight, and before Steve and Bucky could catch up, I opened up my vortex manipulator and flashed away.

***

I wasn’t even sure where I was going until I appeared outside the UNIT headquarters, where Martha worked. I pulled out my phone and dialled her.

“Jack, what’s wrong?” she said by way of greeting.

“Martha Jones!” I said happily, “I’m outside UNIT and I need someone to talk to. Can I come in?”

“What the hell, Jack? You’re supposed to be in Cardiff!”

“Yeah, well, we got news of the alien attacks here and I came over,” I explained, “Now, can I come in or not?”

She sighed, “I’m about go to on lunch break. I’ll be right down.”

I tapped my foot until she was down, which, true to her word, was quickly. She exited and we embraced.

“Hello, Jack,” she said softly, “It’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you too, Martha.”

“So, what’s wrong?” She asked.

“I never said anything was wrong,” I complained.

She raised an eyebrow, and I sighed. She knew me too well for me to play this game.

“Did I ever tell you about when I fought in World War 2?” I asked.

She shook her head.

“I fought with the Howling Commandos in World War 2 for a few months,” I began, “And, along the way, I slept with Captain America and the Winter Soldier.”

She looked shocked, “Are you kidding?”

I shook my head, “Then I faked my death, and they thought I had died until yesterday, when I ran into them at the museum. And then slept with them again, and then insulted Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, and ended up here.”

“Let me get this straight,” she said, to which I snorted. “You slept with Captain America and an internationally known assassin, then faked your death, then they found out, so you screwed them both again, insulted a public figure, and _then_ decided to visit me.”

I nodded.

“Jesus fuck, Jack,” she groaned, “What were you thinking?”

“I wanted to see if Stark could fix me,” I said, “Because apparently, Bruce Banner is MIA with Thor.”

Her face softened, “Jack, you don’t need to be fixed.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” I snapped, “I need to be able to die. For real.”

We walked in silence for a while, then she spoke, “Do you want me to talk to him? I can pull UNIT rank, get him to try.”

“He’s Tony Stark,” I said, “He doesn’t do anything he doesn’t want to. He’ll futz around for a few hours, have a fully made robot, and no cure if he wants to.”

“So what do you want to do?” she asked.

“Eat away my feelings, swallow my pride, apologise, and try again,” I groaned, “Where’s a good doughnut shop?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is angry about Tony's character arc, I apologise, but I felt like he was the only one that would do that. So much googling went into this chapter... Please enjoy, comments are welcome, and (hopefully) see you next Wednesday!


	7. Bucky Barnes- What Comes Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets angry at Tony, and decisions are made about how to proceed.

By the time we chased after Jack, he was already gone to who-knows-where. I turned around and paced towards Tony.

“You couldn’t keep your goddamn mouth shut, could you?” I snapped, “It’s not like he was saying that for a reason, no. Tony _FUCKING_ Stark had to ruin that, not just accept that he didn’t want to give you that side of him.”

I could see the fear in Tony’s eyes, but I didn’t care.

“He wanted your help, did you know that? Of course you didn’t, because you didn’t bother asking. You just intruded on his personal life and hurt him. Great job!” I was becoming furious, “He’s a miracle of science. He regenerates every time he dies, no matter what, and he wanted you to figure out how to stop that from happening, but you didn’t care. He’s one of the only friends I have from the war, but I guess that doesn’t matter.”

“Bucky, I’m sorry,” he said, “That was rude of me, and I didn’t realise that’s what was wrong.”

“Yeah, you didn’t. Because you never fucking listen,” I spat, and walked away. The whole thing was almost amusingly like what Jack had done only a few minutes ago, but I couldn’t be amused.

I called the elevator and tapped my metal arm on the door, waiting for it to open. When it did, I walked in and immediately hit the ‘close door’ button. Before it could close, an arm stopped it and pulled the doors open to reveal Steve.

“We need to talk about this,” he said.

I groaned and slumped against the elevator wall, “Fine.”

“We need to figure out where Jack is,” he entered the elevator, “And soon. I’m worried about him, Bucky.”

“Me, too,” I said, “But there’s only so much we can do.”

I thought for a second. I knew what I was thinking was risky and possibly useless, but it could be our only shot, “I think we should take him to Wade.”

Steve’s eyes light up with concern, “No way. Wade’s too unpredictable. You never know with him. I won’t allow it.”

“We have to, Steve,” I said quietly, “It’s the only way. Bruce is missing, and Tony was a dead end.”

“I know, I just don’t like it. And Tony would kill us if he found out.”

I snorted, “Oh right, the merc corrupted his poor innocent little baby Parker.”

We both chuckled at that, remembering the rage Tony had gone into when he first found out about Peter and Wade’s relationship. He had blasted Wilson, swords and all, into the wall of the lounge, before locking Peter in his room for four weeks. The rest of the team knew that Peter had regularly snuck out during that time, not that we would ever mention it.

“So, we find Jack and go behind Tony’s back to visit his poor corrupted quote-unquote ‘son’ and his immortal mutated mercenary boyfriend, and see if either of them can figure out what happened to Jack and how to reverse it,” Steve summarised as we exited the elevator.

I nodded, “I wonder if Jack knows anything about what happened to him that he’s not telling us.”

“We’re not pressuring him, even if there is,” I said sharply, “Not after everything that happened.”

We arrived at our room and entered, “Let’s get to work.”

***

Two hours later, we still had no leads on finding Jack, not that it was surprising. A guy from the 51st century could keep hidden when he wanted to.

I sat up from my chair and collapsed onto the bed, sighing, “What are we going to do?”

There was a flash of light, and Jack appeared in the room, a young girl on his arm.

“Jack?” Steve said, sitting up, “Where were you?”

“Correction, where the  _fuck_ were you?” I growled.

“So this is the virtuous Captain America and his wonderful sidekick?” said the girl. She was dressed a formal pantsuit and stood with authority.

“It’s the Winter Soldier,” I approached her, “Who are you anyway?”

“Dr. Martha Smith-Jones, head of the UNIT Project Indigo Division,” she introduced.

“I hate fancy titles,” I muttered. Then, louder, “Why are you here, anyway?”

“Jack mentioned you knew someone that might be able to change him back,” she said, “He wanted me to make sure whatever it wasn’t going to kill him. Well, permanently, at least. And to make sure neither of you gets hurt.”

I nodded, addressing Jack, “We had another idea, but I’m not sure your friend here will like it.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Have you heard of Wade Wilson, or Deadpool?” Steve asked.

“Obviously, why?” Martha responded. Jack just looked confused.

“Mercenary, wears red, two swords, lots of guns, talks to imaginary cameras,” listed Steve, “Dating Spiderman… No?”

“He’s dating Spiderman?” Martha looked up.

“Long story,” I muttered, “Anyways, the way he turned into a super-whatever-he-is is by being exposed to a serum that activated mutant genes, and then being exposed to extreme stress. We think he and Peter might be able to figure something out.”

“Are you sure they’ll be able to help?” he asked.

“I’m not sure of anything,” Steve said, “But it’s our best chance.”

“How do we get to their house?” Martha asked.

“Apartment,” I corrected, “Manhattan, near Steve’s old place.”

“Let’s go,” Martha said, turning sharply on her heel.

We all exited, walking quickly to the elevator. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tony approaching, but I ignored him.

“Bucky! Steve! Can we talk?” He called.

Steve hit the elevator button angrily, ignoring Tony as well.

“I’m really sorry, guys, but I want to help. Everything you were talking abound sounds fascinating,” he pleaded.

“You still don’t care, do you?” I snapped, “You only care about your research, and not what’s actually important here, which is helping our friend.”

“You’re right. I care about learning more about this phenomenon, and I’m sorry I was rude earlier,” he said, “Jack, please forgive me.”

Jack walked forwards and looked Tony in the eye, less than a foot from his face, “Get away from me. You destroyed my sense of happiness about the fact no one knew about my horrible past.”

“I know all about horrible pasts,” he said, “Can you please forgive me?”

“I will forgive you when you understand what it’s like to be so out of your time you can’t contact your own family or friends, because none of them even exist,” he spat, “Get away from me.”

He nodded, then turned to Steve, “If you see Peter, tell him I miss him, and that I hope he comes home for the holidays.”

“If you actually loved him, you would tell him yourself,” he answered, “I’m not your messenger boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Spidey and Mr. Pool! It's finals week, so I'm only posting one other chapter today. As always, comments are welcome, appreciated, and read! I'm thinking about doing a short fic explaining the Tony/Deadpool/Spiderman fiasco. Thoughts?


	8. Peter Parker- New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade meet Jack and Martha, Peter had problems with his scars, and Jack makes up for old grudges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way: In this fic, Peter's trans and recently had top and sex reassignment surgery, but that involved slowing his healing factor until the cuts heal.

My eyes fluttered open to see a smiling, scarred face looking down at me. I groaned and closed my eyes, but I knew what was coming.

Wade bent down to brush my lips with his, “Hey, baby.”

“Fuck off, Pool,” I muttered, “I’m trying to sleep.”

“If you keep going to fight crime in the middle of the day, when are we going to have time for sexy times?” He asked.

I groaned, “You are absolutely insatiable, Wade Winston Wilson.”

“Yeah, well, you love me for it,” he laughed.

“Yeah, I do,” I muttered and leaned up to kiss him, reaching down to pull him down on me. He had stripped me naked at some time while I was sleeping, which wasn’t really surprising. He loved seeing my body and kissing every bit of it, and I could never complain.

I flipped us over so I was on top of him, and rubbed my hips against him, causing him to groan and bite my lip. He ran his hands down my chest, causing me to hiss in pain and pull away.

“Shit,” he nearly yelled, flipping me back down onto the bed, “Fuck, Peter, I’m so sorry, I forgot.”

I panted, slowly bringing my breath back to normal, “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine. As soon as the cuts heal the rest of the way, you can do whatever you want, and I can stop taking those goddamn pills that delay my healing factor.”

“I know, I just feel so bad hurting you,” he whispered, “I’ve been through shitty, painful surgery, and I don’t want to hurt you any more than it has to.”

“Wade, listen,” I said, “I chose to have the surgery and delay my healing factor because it was important for me. The fact that it hurts means that it happened and I’m healing. No more broken ribs from ACE bandages or getting winded during battles or check-ups to make sure my lungs work properly. No more binding under my supersuit and trying to create a bra that turns into a binder when I want it to.”

He nodded, “I know, it’s just-”

“Shut up,” I muttered, and began kissing him again, but it didn’t last long before a banging on the door echoed through our apartment.

“God. Fucking. Dammit!” Wade bellowed, “Who the fuck is knocking?”

“Open up, it’s me!” Came the distinct, slightly hoarse voice of Bucky Barnes.

Wade groaned and grabbed one of his guns out of the bedside table, aimed, and shot the lock off the door. It went through the door, and a grunt echoed through the new hole in the door.

“If he didn’t move,” I muttered, getting out of bed and pulling on a shirt. The door opened and Bucky walked in, followed by Steve and a young woman in formal business dress.

“Hey, guys,” I greeted, “Sorry about Wade’s nakedness. What’s up? Please don’t tell me it’s Tony again.”

“No, it’s about the person you just shot,” Steve answered, “We have a friend who had what we think is a similar condition to Wade’s, and he wants your help in fixing it.”

“If he had my condition, he would be telling us himself,” Wade answered, getting out of bed and revealing his nakedness to everyone, “Why isn’t he?”

The woman sighed, “Give it another minute. I’m Martha Jones, by the way. I’m assuming you’re Spiderman and Deadpool?” She offered her hand.

I shook it, “I’m Peter, and this is Wade. Your assumption is correct. No offence, but why are you here?”

“I’m here to make sure you don’t permanently kill Jack in the process of healing him,” she answered.

I slowly nodded, “This Jack fellow, he’s the one bleeding in the hall?”

“He stopped bleeding, but yes,” she answered, “His body takes more time to heal than Deadpool’s, and it’s more dramatic when he comes back to life, but it’ll happen.”

“Why are you here?” Wade interjected, “I get this friend of yours and I might have some condition or something in common, but couldn’t you go to Tony or someone else? You know I can’t be fixed.”

I shot him a glance that clearly said ‘Shut up’, but he continued.

“I mean, it’s not like your group has really been the best when it comes to respecting us,” he snapped, “Why should we even try?”

Steve met his eyes, “Wade, please. He needs it, and he’s chasing a cure just as much as you are.”

“We’ll try to help however we can,” I responded before Wade could say anything else.

Just then, a loud gasp sounded from behind the group, and then a voice said loudly, “Jesus, I hate that.” The other person got up, dusted himself off, and entered the apartment. He wore a long, military coat and carried himself with authority. A bullet hole in the hip of his jacket was the only proof he had ever been shot.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Wade said.

Steve and Bucky sighed in unison, “Here we go.”

“Oh, great, you brought me to Wade’s house,” Jack muttered, “Hello, Wilson. Good to see you again?”

“Last time I saw you, you were working for that asshole Francis,” he said, “And now you’re with Captain FUCKING America? You better explain yourself, and quickly.”

“Torchwood had a suspicion he was transporting alien goods and converting them into weapons. I was infiltrating their organization to dismantle it. When you killed Francis, I disappeared and took the alien tech with me,” Jack explained.

“I took down every member of his organization, including you,” Wade snapped, “And now I find out you’re immortal?”

“Hey, babe, calm down,” I wrapped my arms around his hips, “He explained himself, and he wants our help.”

“I’m not helping someone who worked with Francis. Final answer,” he threw my arms off, causing my cuts to start burning again. I hissed and fell onto the bed, trying to relax, but blood was already staining my shirt.

“Shit, fuck, motherfucking bullshit of a fucking hellmouth asshole!” Wade rattled, pulling my shirt off.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

“We were finally able to afford top and sex surgery, so Peter had it last week, but it involved taking pills which slowing his healing factor, and now he’s healing slower than average, but they can’t give him stitches, because they dissolve, and I just tore some of the glue.”

I gasped in pain, grabbing the sheets and twisting them.

“Move out of the way,” the military-dressed man said, pushing through and putting his hands on my chest, “Wade, shoot me again, but in a non-fatal place.”

“With pleasure,” he answered, and shot Jack through the leg. He groaned and fell to his knees, screwing his eyes shut. A tingling sensation went through my chest and numbed my scars.

“What are you doing?” Martha asked.

“Something I figured out recently,” he answered, voice strained, “If I’m non-fatally hurt, I can funnel some of my regeneration energy into someone else. It’s like when the Doctor made the version of himself from the hand.”

She nodded, despite that being total gibberish.

A few seconds later, he took his hands off my chest. I sat up to see my scars healed, only a faint silver line revealing they had ever been there. Everyone gasped, and I could feel tears running down my face.

“Thank you,” I whispered.

He smiled, “No problem. It’s the only benefit of this- whatever it is.”

Wade sat down next to me and embraced me. I turned and hugged him back, feeling my body shake with emotion.

After a few minutes, I pulled away and wiped away my tears, turning to the others, “What do you need?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how top surgery feels, so I hope that was OK! The thing with Jack's regeneration was totally made up, so don't get mad at me, I know it doesn't exist. I'll hopefully update Saturday!


	9. Wade Wilson- My Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack explains himself, Steve and Bucky explain Tony, and Deadpool makes a decision our friendly neighbourhood supersoldiers don't like.

“Hey, Pete,” I whispered, pulling him aside, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Look at my chest,” he said, “He healed me because he could, not because he had to. I owe them, and honestly it sounds fascinating.”

I nodded, and began walking back.

“Wade,” He pulled me back, “Are you okay with me doing this?”

“He helped you and made you happy when I couldn’t,” I smiled, “I won’t stand in his way.” It was true- Jack had done what I couldn’t, and I owed him. Even if I didn’t like it, I owed Jack, and it was Peter’s decision.

We walked back, and I watched Peter’s face turn from one of care and concern for me to one of scientific analysis. It was the face I saw every time he worked on a suit or web formula- cold, calculating, and perfect for the task.

“Jack, tell me everything you can about your condition,” he ordered, “How you got it, anything you know about how it works, anything.”

I saw a flash of hesitation in his eyes, but he began talking, “I was born in the 51st century, and enrolled in an organization called the Time Agency. I ended up assuming a captain’s name in the 40’s, where I met a Gallifreyan Time Lord called the Doctor. I traveled with him for a while, ended up on a futuristic broadcasting station, and got shot by a Dalek. A friend of mine looked into the heart of the TARDIS, the Doctor’s time ship, brought me back, couldn’t control the time energy, and brought me back permanently. I saw him a few months ago, and he said he couldn’t think of any way to reverse it, but I’m still hopeful.”

“What the hell is a Gallifreyan?” I asked.

“Alien race,” he answered, “Two hearts, thirteen lives, little bit stuck up, _great_ bodies.”

I shook my head, “Moving on. What’s time energy?”

“It’s also called chronon energy, and it’s a type of radiation that powers the TARDIS, gives Time Lords their energy, feeds Weeping Angels, and apparently smells like banana and ice cream. Time Lords can control it, but humans who are exposed to it can be permanently harmed. We can’t control it.”

“So how did you survive?” Peter asked, eyes bright with fascination.

“A friend of mine, Rose Tyler, she looked into the heart of the TARDIS, absorbed the energy, and she revived me,” he explained, “I was never directly exposed.”

“Can I get samples of different cells?” Peter was excited now, “I’ve never dealt with radiation like this before.”

He nodded, “Where do you want to do it?”

Peter and I exchanged a look, and he nodded.

“We have a lab below the apartment,” I said, “Nobody knows about it besides us, but we can take you down.”

Steve nodded, “Let’s go.”

I stood, knowing what Peter wanted before he said it, “Actually, Steve, I wanted to talk to you and Bucky.”

I looked him in the eye and he seemed to understand.

“Jack, you’re okay going alone?” He asked.

He smiled and winked at Peter, “I’ll be perfectly fine.”

“Hey,” I snapped, “Hands off my twink.”

Peter shot me a death glare, but I just smiled. I knew he would be fine, and he knew I loved him no matter what.

“Come on, Jack,” he beckoned to the small door next to the bathroom, “Let’s go.”

They entered the secret elevator and the door closed. I turned to face Steve and Bucky. Steve was looking at expectantly, while Bucky was lazily flipping a knife and catching it with his metal hand.

“Where did that Martha chick go?” I asked, avoiding my real point for a second.

“Left. Something about work and indigo,” Steve shrugged, “She realized we were good here, I guess.”

“What did Tony say to you,” I asked, not bothering to beat around the bush any more.

“We told him we’re not going to be his messenger,” Steve answered, “Why does it matter?”

“I told him if he tries to contact us again or tell anyone to tell Peter or me anything I’m going to personally destroy his Mark 15 suit with my bare fucking hands,” I told him, “Now tell me what he told you, and don’t bother denying he did, because you’ve already basically told me he did.”

Bucky breathed deeply and stopped tossing the knife, “He told us to say he misses Peter, and that he hopes Peter comes home for the holidays.”

“That motherfucker,” I muttered, “Alright, you two can do whatever you want, I’m going to go wreck Stark’s ass.”

“Use lube,” Steve snorted.

Bucky stood, “Aren’t you going to tell Peter where you’re going?”

I shook his head, “He doesn’t need to know.”

“Don’t do that to him,” Steve objected, standing, “You can’t hurt him like that. That could destroy and chance they have of ever making up, and if Peter wants that, you shouldn’t take it away.”

“I warned him, now I’m making good on my promise,” I growled, “Don’t try to stop me. That’s not your decision to make.”

“And cutting off any chance Peter and Tony have isn’t yours,” Bucky answered, moving in front of the door.

“Don’t fucking cross me, Barnes,” I growled.

“What are you going to do?” He responded in the same tone, “You’re naked and unarmed, and I’m holding a knife.”

“I can’t die, fucktard,” I answered, “And this is a fanfic. The plot had to advance somehow.”

While they were confused, I grabbed a gun from the shelf beside me and slammed it into Bucky’s shoulder between his arm and the toned muscle of his body, causing him to double over and bellow in pain. As Steve bent down to comfort him, I kicked the door open, despite the fact the door no longer had a lock or bolt of any kind. I skirted around Bucky’s sexy meat hunk of a body and walked out the door.

Before I could make it three steps out of the door, Steve’s shield hit me in the back of the knee, went through muscle and bone, embedding in the floor and cutting off my left leg from the knee down.

“You motherfucking shitheaded cockbag pisshead whorelicking dickhead godforsaking ballsucker why the fuck did you just do that?” I screamed.

“Language,” Bucky and Steve muttered in unison, before laughing.

Steve stood and walked towards me, “You can’t leave without talking to Peter about something that affects him.”

“You are not a part of our relationship, so stay the fuck out of it,” I panted, feeling my cells begin to stitch together and grow, “I warned you, Rogers, get away.”

I raised my arm and shot him, but my arm was shaking and I shot the wall right next to the door, causing an explosion of sparks.

“Fucking hell!” I screamed, realising what I had done.

Steve threw open the door hiding the elevator entrance and began to pry the doors open, “Bucky, I’m going down. When Wade heals, follow me down.”

“Yes, sir,” he said, not to my surprise.

“You won’t be able to get in,” I groaned, “The elevator will still be in front of the doors.”

“There’s always a hatch in the roof,” he answered, and began climbing down.

“Bucky, go into the bathroom, and find the first aid kit,” I told him, “There’s gauze and bandages. I can patch myself up and we can go down.”

“Fine,” he grumbled, “But if you move, I’m going to fucking kill you and let Peter deal with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH I'm late again. I guess I'm pulling the finals week excuse again. I don't really have anything else to say... Up next, Jack and Peter discuss possible solutions!


	10. Jack Harkness- Small Talk and Hard Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Jack take samples, discuss possible options, and encounter a sweaty Steve Rogers.

The lab was clean, white, and stark, unlike the dirty, messy, dark apartment above us. Peter was all business now, but I could see the fascination in his eyes.

“So, I want to get blood, saliva, and skin samples,” he spoke quickly and excitedly, “I’m going to try to figure out what exactly it is that causes the regeneration, even if we don’t have an early sample to compare it to.”

I nodded, “It’s going to be really hard to get the needle in quickly enough.”

“Why?” he looked confused.

“My body kind of rejects anything it thinks might be harmful, including needles,” I explained, “So my skin tends to heal up around needles and push them out. It’s kind of disgusting, but also fascinating to watch.”

Every time I thought his eyes couldn’t get any brighter, they did, “Okay, so I totally want to see that, but I’ll try and draw blood quickly to work around that.”

I nodded and he began to pull out needles and small vials, “Are there any weird allergies or anything I should know about?”

“I had some allergies back in the 51st, but none of them apply in the 21st,” I answered, “It’s weird, but kinda cool.”

He smiled, “I’m going to get one to analyze for any mutations, then pollute the rest of the samples in various ways and see what they do. I’ll do the same with skin and saliva to figure out if it’s specialised to any organ.”

“How will you go from there?” I asked, “Even if it is, how do we decide what to do from there?”

“We can figure out of it’s a specific organ in that system that’s affected, and see if there’s any way to reverse it or do some kind of counter radiation,” he answered, “I have no idea if that’s even a thing, but we might be able to expose you to enough focused radiation to try some kind of reversal treatment,” Peter shrugged, finishing cleaning the needle he was cleaning.

“Alright, here we go,” I said, rolling up my sleeve and finding a vein, “Right there.”

He inserted the needle and drew quickly. I could feel my hand prickling, but he finished before anything strange happened to the needle. He put the blood in a vial screwed on the top, and placed it in a centrifuge, balancing it out with water and starting it.

“I want to get two more vials, and then we’ll do skin and spit,” he said, then seemed to think, “How do you feel about a pee test?”

“Whatever you think will help,” I answered, then turned suddenly when I heard something strange from the elevator shaft, “What was that?”

“Probably nothing,” Peter responded nonchalantly, “You never know what the boys are doing upstairs.”

I wasn’t so sure that was it. It seemed to sudden, loud, and violent to be just messing around, but it was impossible to tell with two supersoldiers and an invincible mercenary.

“If you prepare both needles at once, I’ll cut some skin off and you can get that over with,” he offered.

Peter nodded and handed me a scalpel.

“Any specific place?” I asked.

He considered it, “Is there any place that heals faster?”

“Everything heals at about the same rate,” I answered, “It somewhat depends on what kind of injury it is, but nothing too different.”

“Then whatever you want,” he went back to preparing the needles, taking only a second to hand me three small containers.

I cut a flap off my thumb and dropped it into the first container, and did the same with my pointer and middle, making quick work. By the time I finished, my thumb was already stitching itself back together.

He finished cleaning the needles, and I offered my hand without question. He passed me a needle, and I drew from my elbow while he drew from my wrist. We emptied the needles into vials and Peter put them in a small fridge, along with the skin samples. He pulled out three more vials and handed them to me.

I glanced up, then understood what they were for. I screwed the tops open, spit, and closed them in less that five seconds.

As I finished, I heard another bang from behind me, in the elevator, much closer this time. I spun, dropping the vial. “That was definitely way too close.”

Peter walked over to the elevator, hitting the button, “Door’s not opening. That’s odd.”

“Can you pry it open?” I asked, walking over, “Or do you have a crowbar?”

“I can get it,” he answered, wedging his fingers between the doors and pushing them open. He did the same with the second set of doors to reveal a tired, panting Steve Rogers.

“What are you doing down here?” I asked.

He breathed deeply for a few seconds, then straightened, “Pool and I got in a fight, and he shot the elevator controls, so I came down here because he was about to do something he was really going to regret.”

“What was he doing?” Peter asked, already entering the elevator and getting ready to hoist himself up.

“He was about to go destroy one of Tony’s suits for daring to try to communicate with you,” Steve answered.

Peter, halfway through the hole in the top of the elevator, dropped back down, “What? Why would he be mad about that?”

“Something about he warned him, the Mark 15, and not telling you,” Steve answered.

“Fuck!” Peter yelled, “I told him not to talk to Tony. Meet you upstairs in a minute.” He released a web and shot upwards.

I turned to Steve, “What happened?”

“Tony apparently has tried to contact Peter before, and Wade said if he ever tried to do it again, he’d destroy the Mach 15,” he rolled his eyes, “When we told him what Tony said, he tried to go after him, and I threw my shield into his leg and cut it off at the knee.”

“What the actual fuck, Steve,” I muttered, “Why the hell would you do that?”

“He was going to destroy Peter’s entire relationship without having ever known him,” Steve whispered, “I couldn’t see him do that.”

I could see the hurt on his face and knew what it meant. He’d gone through so much pain from his relationships, he knew what it meant. _I_ knew what it meant. I was the source of some of that pain.

“Let’s go,” I said, preparing to pull myself up into the elevator shaft, “It’s going to be chaotic as hell up there, and we need to be there to provide some sense of calm and order.”

“Since when are we calm and orderly?” he joked, embracing me around the waist.

I smiled and turned, brushing my lips against his, “You have a very good point, darling, but we should try.”

“I know this conversation,” he said close to tears, “I’ve had it, so many times. ‘It’s in your best interest.’ ‘I’m doing it to protect you.’ ‘I was going to tell you.’ I know Wade’s doing what he thinks is right, but I can’t watch this happen.”

“Steve, I know, I’ve seen it as well, but the best thing we can do right now is climb up there and make sure they’re okay.”

“I- I don’t know if I can,” he stumbled back, leaning against the wall.

I knew there was only one way to get him to suck it up and come with me and, though I hated to do it, we needed to get up there. I breathed deeply, “Captain Steven Grant Rogers, you have a responsibility to Sergeant Barnes, Peter Parker, and Wade Wilson to be upstairs and make sure no one gets hurt. This is an argument between your underlings, so get up there and stop it.”

I could see his demeanor change. He mentally had moved from a damaged, hurt Steve Rogers to Captain America, leader and one who controlled his feelings for the benefit of others.

“Okay,” he met my eyes, “I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today! The radiation thing is total BS, if you couldn't tell, but so is so much in the Marvel universe so... As always, comments are welcome!


	11. Peter Parker- Old Mistakes, New Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade discuss Wade's actions, and Peter talks to Tony.

I flew up the elevator shaft and flipped through the opened doors to reveal Wade wrapping his leg in gauze, stared down by a Bucky who had resumed knife flipping.

“Wade, I’m not going to ask if you’re okay, because I know you are and you need to explain right now,” I snapped.

“Pete, please, can we not do this right now?” he grumbled.

“We are doing this now, and you can talk fast before Steve and Jack get up here, or you can wait. Now explain yourself, Wade. Why the fuck were you going after Tony?”

“He hurt you, and I told him if he ever tried again, he would regret it. He told Bucky and Steve something about you coming home from the holidays and that he misses you, and I got mad, so I went to wreck the Mark 15, but then some ASSHOLE WRITER decided to cut my leg off.”

“I’m pretty sure it was Steve but okay,” I muttered, “Why did you think it was okay to make the decision about my relationship without talking to me?”

“I just wanted you to be happy, and I thought that Tony would ruin that.”

I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself. I knew where Wade was coming from, I just had no idea how to confront it properly.

“I know Tony hurt me,” I began, “Believe me, I do. And you trying to protect me is so sweet, and I understand what you were trying to do, I just wish you had talked to me.”

“I’m sorry, Pete,” he whispered.

Just then, I heard a voice calling from the elevator shaft, “Can someone pull us out?”

Bucky rushed over and we pulled Steve and Jack up and out.

“Guys, I think we need some time alone,” I said quietly.

They nodded, and Jack brushed my hand, “I dropped one of the saliva samples, but the rest are okay. Let me know if you need anything else.”

I nodded and they exited, skirting the pool of blood and Wade’s body. I knelt down next to him.

“Wade,” I said softly, “I understand you have the need to protect me. Really, I do, and I feel the same way about you, but I want us to talk and be honest with each other.”

“I know, baby boy, and I’m so sorry,” he reached up to caress my face, “I was brash, and stupid, and I know I should have told you and talked to you, but he hurt you, and…”

“I know, Wade,” I pulled him close to me, “Put some pants on and we’ll go talk to him.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

I nodded, “But please, Wade, at least get dressed first.”

“Never thought you’d say that.”

***

“Okay, so I need you to try and be a little bit calmer than you were going to be originally,” I said, “I know you’re protective, but he is trying. Just let me do most of the talking.”

He nodded as the elevator doors closed to take us down to the lobby, “I’m really sorry, Peter.”

“Wade, I told you, it’s fine. Stop worrying,” I smiled.

“Are you sure I can’t do just a little bit of shooting?” he whined.

“Wade,” I warned, “I know he fucked up, but he’s willing to try to repair things, so we might as well give him a chance.”

He nodded, and we rode the rest of the way down in silence. Wade tapped a gun nervously against his leg, which had finished healing and growing in the time it took to get dressed. Both of our costumes were hidden under our clothes, minus the masks, but it was cool enough that we weren’t overly sweaty.

“How do we know Friday is going to let me in?” he asked as the doors opened.

“You’re with me. Tony loves me, despite everything we’ve been through, and he respects me,” I answered as we walked briskly out of the building and towards the towering building where the Avengers resided, “He’ll respect my decision or the conversation ends there.”

Wade wrapped his hand around my waist, “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Tell me again tonight, babe,” I whispered, making him shiver, “But right now, we need to be superheroes and humans, not a couple.”

He nodded, and we walked in silence the rest of the way. A troop of girl scouts had set up outside, which I laughed at. Tony was the easiest sell anyone had ever seen, especially when it came to thin mints. That, plus Cap and Bucky’s overwhelming nostalgia, bought hundreds of boxes per year.

We walked in, hands held, to be greeted by an old doorman, “What do you want?”

“We’re here to see Tony Stark,” I said.

“Who’s asking?”

“Peter Parker and Wade Wilson,” I answered.

His eyes flashed with understanding, “You know the way up.”

We made our way to the elevator and shot up, arriving on the lounge floor in barely any time. I tensed for a second, half-expecting the doors to not open and for us to plummet back down again, but the opened to reveal Wanda, Tony, Steve, Bucky, Clint, Natasha, and Vision.

“Peter,” Tony said unbelievingly, “You’re here.”

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” I greeted, trying to stay calm, “We should talk.”

He nodded, “Where?”

I was shocked that he was letting me take the reins to that extent, but grateful as well. He trusted me, and that meant a lot.

“Let’s just go outside to the balcony,” I answered, “That way we can both fly off if this fails horribly.”

He smiled a little and we began walking. I heard Wade’s footsteps behind me and turned.

“Wade,” I muttered, “I want to do this alone.”

He met my eyes, “Are you sure, baby?”

I nodded, “I’ll holler if I need anything at all. Promise.”

We embraced and kissed, and I walked out onto the balcony. Tony sat, legs dangling off the side, facing the city skyline. I sat next to him, and we both stayed silent for a few seconds, letting the wind whistle past us.

Finally, he spoke, “I’m sorry, Peter. You were new to all this, and I was worried for your safety, and I treated you like a kid when I should have understood that you knew what you were doing and what you did was your place.”

“Thank you,” I said, “It feels stupid that it took more than a year to finally do this.”

“We both needed time,” he responded, “But you’re right. It was getting a little bit silly.”

“I’m sorry about Wade, by the way. I didn’t know he threatened you, and I spoke to him about that.”

He shook his head, “Don’t apologise for having a protective boyfriend. He was doing what he thought was right, and I blamed even that you. You don’t need to apologise for everything.”

I nodded, and we sat for a few seconds, quiet. It was different this time though, more peaceful.

“Congratulations on your surgery, by the way,” he turned to face me, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. Jack healed me earlier today, so I can go back into the field as soon as I want.”

He looked shocked, “No way! How did he heal you?”

“I have no idea! Wade shot him in the leg and it healed, but at the same time some weird golden energy went into me and repaired my skin. There’s barely any scar tissue whatsoever,” I said, excited to share it, “He can’t explain it either.”

I could see in his eyes the same light I got whenever I was fascinated by a problem or new idea, “That’s amazing!”

I nodded, then thought of something, “If it’s okay with Jack, I want to work with you on finding some kind of reversal treatment.”

“I think Jack’s pretty mad at me right now,” He answered, “I’ve pissed off a lot of people recently.”

“What did you do,” I groaned.

“I made him reveal some parts of his past that he wasn’t comfortable with, because Friday told me he didn’t exist,” he groaned, “And he got really mad at me when I tried to apologise. I honestly don’t know how he’s dealing with being in the same room as me.”

I rolled my eyes, almost unbelieving. Of course Tony Stark had managed to piss of the most fascinating regeneration case to ever exist. He wouldn’t be Tony Stark if he didn’t.

“Well, try again. Jack seems like someone who’s willing to give second chances,” I offered, “You never know.”

He nodded, “Kid- I mean, Peter, I really am sorry. I wasn’t there for you so many times, and that’s my fault.”

I shrugged, “I’m happy with Wade, and I’m glad you recognise your mistake. That’s all I wanted.”

We got up and walked inside. It wasn’t a perfect apology, but with that much time in between mistake and apology, it was the best thing I could have expected. And now we had something in common, a problem we both wanted to unravel, and that was definitely good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! That happened. And I actually had these written before today, so that's good. I know the last few chapters have been Spideypool-heavy, even though it's supposed to be Stucky and Jack Harkness, so I'm sorry for that. As always, comments are welcome!


	12. Jack Harkness- Introductions Over Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets Wanda, they talk, popcorn is made, and Wade meets Natasha.

When we got back to the Avengers Tower, most of the group was in the lounge. I pointedly ignored Tony and walked over to Natasha, who was conversing in Russian with a girl dressed in all red.

“Hey, Nat,” I said in English, then turned to the other girl and spoke in Russian, “ _Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?_ ”

“ _W_ _anda Maximoff,_ ” she responded, “ _Why haven’t I met you before?_ ”

“ _Jack’s an American who works in a British organisation that investigates alien activity,_ ” Natasha explained, “ _He’s here working on research with Peter._ ”

I was grateful for Nat’s avoidance of describing my exact condition.

“ _What is the project?”_ Wanda asked. Scratch that earlier thought.

“ _We’re working on researching a certain type of radiation,”_ I answered, “ _I have experience working with it that they don’t due to my work back over the pond._ ”

She nodded. Maybe she understood I was trying to avoid the answer, maybe she didn’t, but either way, I wasn’t pressed any further.

“ _So what makes you an Avenger?_ ” I asked.

“ _I got powers from Loki’s staff,”_ she answered. Before I could ask, she waved her hands, which suddenly had a red aura of power around them. Before I could react, a chair with the same red glow around it was knocking me off my feet, causing me to very abruptly sit down.

 _“That’s amazing!_ ” I exclaimed.

“Hey, Harkness,” Steve called, “When did you learn Russian?”

“ _While you were being fucked in the ass,_ ” I responded in Gaelic, which I knew he could understand. To my surprise both Bucky and Natasha laughed at that. Well, Bucky wasn’t too surprising, but I wasn’t aware Nat’s language training included such an obscure language.

“ _When did you learn Gaelic?"_  I asked, slipping back into Russian.

Bucky, again to my surprise, called from across the room, “ _While_ you _were being fucked in the ass._ ”

“Et tu, Bucky?” I responded.

He shrugged, “Hydra training. Russian organisation, so their top operative better speak the language.”

I turned back to Wanda, “ _Totally unrelated question, can you pop popcorn with your powers, and if so, how much at once?"_

She actually doubled over laughing at that, “ _I have never tried._ ”

“Well that is just unjust,” I slipped back into English, “How could you not?”

Steve looked at me quizzically, but I just winked.

“ _It didn’t seem important,_ ” she responded, “ _When robots are trying to take over the world, one does not generally think about popcorn."_

“ _You haven’t met me yet,_ ” I answered.

She smiled, clearly amused. I glanced at Natasha, who leaned over and whispered in Latin, “ _That’s the biggest smile I’ve ever seen on her face._ ”

I smiled, turning back to Wanda, “ _So, can we try the popcorn thing or not?_ ”

“Tony, do you have any popcorn?” She called.

“Yeah, of course, why?” He asked, walking to the pantry.

“Jack wants to see if I can pop it,” she answered, “I think I might be able to it.”

“Okay then. Heads up!” He tossed the popcorn and Wanda slowed it down as it neared her, “And here’s a bowl,” a large metal bowl followed, which Wanda caught just as easily.

“How do you expect this to work?” I asked.

“Well, as far as I can tell, I can manipulate reality to a certain extent because of the powers the tesseract gave me,” she answered, “So I think I can just heat up the air around it enough to make it pop.”

I gestured to the bowl, “Please, go ahead.”

She opened the bag and poured some kernels into the bowl, closing her eyes. Red power surrounded her hands, and the kernels all popped at once, going all over the table and floor.

“Shit,” she muttered, before picking them all up at once and putting them back in the bowl.

I laughed, taking a piece, “Well, it works. And it’s delicious.”

Wanda laughed, a loud, bright sound that light up the room. I held up another piece and she tilted her head back. I tossed it, hitting her nose.

“So you can magic popcorn into popping, but you can’t even catch a kernel?” I teased.

“Alright,” she challenged, “Go ahead then.”

I took another piece and tossed it up, catching it in between my teeth and biting it, “What were you saying?”

She made several pieces fly up and caught them easily, raising her eyebrows. We went back and forth for a few minutes until the bowl was almost half gone.

“Bucky, catch,” I yelled, throwing one behind me, right past his face.

“Asshole,” he yelled, “You knew that wasn’t going to work.”

I smiled and winked at him, catching another piece in my mouth. We all began tossing popcorn at each other, getting it all over the floor, in hair, and dug into couches. We were all laughing and dodging each other when a loud voice sounded from the ceiling.

“Mr. Stark, Wade Wilson and Peter Parker just entered the building,” Friday said.

“Thank you, Friday,” he answered, “Can you clean up all the popcorn on the couches and the floor?”

“Of course, Mr. Stark,” she answered calmly, “Will that be all?”

“Lock the Hall of Armors and all the hallways leading to it, please,” he instructed, “And put out the net under the balcony, but disguise it.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

The popcorn was sucked into vents in the ceiling and floor, and it was gone just as the elevator doors opened.

I looked between them, feeling the tension in the room. All the fun from a minute ago was gone.

“Peter, you’re here,” Tony said, breaking the silence.

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” he answered, “We should talk.”

He nodded, but I could tell he was shocked, “Where?”

Peter’s eyes softened, and his shoulders dropped visibly, “Let’s go outside to the balcony. That way we can both fly off if this fails horribly.”

In any other situation, I would have laughed at that, but it was so tense right now I couldn't.

Tony smiled and began walking. I turned away as Peter and Wade talked, putting my feet up on the table and winking at Wanda again.

When Wade and Peter separated, he walked over and sat across from me, “Hey, Jack. Who are the new girls?”

“Natasha Romanoff, international assassin,” Nat answered, “Also known as Black Widow. This is Wanda Maximoff, Scarlet Witch.”

“Pass the popcorn,” he held up a hand.

Wanda and I exchanged a glance, and she smirked, summoning a red ball of magic around the popcorn and rapid-firing it at his face. He gasped in shock and grabbed a few pieces, throwing them back, but they were all deflected around her and back at him.

Realising throwing anything at her wouldn’t do anything, he began throwing the pieces at me, most of which I caught and returned. Nat decided to get out of the way, vaulting over the table next to Clint, who sat quietly conversing with Cap and Bucky, who had finally decided to sit down and try to relax. I leaned back, trying to hear their conversation as I threw popcorn, but I couldn’t hear most of it. It didn’t matter very quickly, though, as Tony and Peter walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today! Hope you enjoyed. Next, Jack talks to Tony again, Peter and Wade have some fun, and the experiments continue.


	13. Tony Stark- Lost In Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Steve, Peter, and Jack talk, Tony beats shit up, eating happens, and character development (YAY!). I apologise, I'm depressed and dysphoric so I hide that by being sarcastic.

Peter and I exchanged a glance as we walked in, and he walked over to Jack, brushing his arm and muttering in his ear. I could have used Friday to overhear, but I didn’t bother.

They seemed to have a small discussion, but Jack relented and walked over with him. Peter passed by Wade, brushing his lips against his, then walked over to where I was standing.

Jack, after standing perfectly still for a second, spoke first, “One chance. Give me one good reason I should listen to you and let you help me.”

I thought for a second. There were plenty of snarky responses and quips I came up with immediately, as well as some cold-shouldered responses about how he was a unique being, but I knew that wasn’t what he wanted.

“Go on, Mister Stark,” he taunted, “I’ll stay, but even your bed isn’t a good enough reason. Can you give me what I want?”

I breathed deeply. I had goaded him into revealing his secrets, it was only fair I let him hear some of mine.

“I know how betrayal feels,” I began, “I know what having to reveal your secrets feels like, I know what hiding your past means.”

He inclined his head, and didn't act totally disgusted and uninterested, so I continued.

“I act like I'm stuck up and horrible, and I probably am, but that's because I'm terrified of getting hurt. I was brash towards you because I thought I was doing what was right for my protection, and I was totally, horribly wrong. I have no idea what you've gone through, and it was wrong to try and make you reveal something you didn't want to. If you are still willing to let me research your genes and specific mutation, I would be honoured and grateful.”

I waited for what seemed like forever as Jack considered what I had said, looking at me, at Peter, at the floor, and back at me.

“Alright,” he finally said, “I'll let you try.”

I could feel my shoulders drop and my breath finally leave my chest. His response meant I could do this, I could recover lost relationships that it was my fault were destroyed.

“Thank you,” I said.

“Can we do it tomorrow, though?” He asked, “I have Peter some samples which I'm sure he can get for you, but I'm pretty much done for today.”

“Sure,” I shrugged, “That works for me. Peter?”

“Yeah, sure,” he answered, “I'll get them and bring them over.”

I thought for a second, “I can send one of the suits over. I built one to contain and protect biologically sensitive samples for fieldwork.”

I watched Peter consider the offer, “Sure, but the suit doesn't enter the building.”

“No problem,” I answered, “Jack, do you need a bedroom, dinner, anything?”

“I'll stay with Steve and Bucky, but dinner is welcome.”

I silently took that information in, “Does shawarma sound good?”

He nodded, and I turned to Peter, “You're welcome to stay as well, if you and Wade want.”

He shook his head, “I’m ready to sleep, but you can send over leftovers with your suit if you want.”

I made a mental note to order extra and send it over, though I would never admit it.

“Jack, can I talk to Peter for a second?” I asked.

He nodded, turned on his heel, and walked away, leaving us alone.

“Peter, I know I already said this, but I am sorry,” I said, my voice almost a whisper, “like I said to Jack, I'm terrified of getting hurt, so I hurt other people instead, and I know I need to work on that, but thank you for giving me that chance.”

He nodded, “Thank you for trying.”

I offered my hand and he shook it. His grip was firm, and I could feel the calluses from swinging.

“If you ever need any help with your scars, dysphoria, or anything, swing by,” I offered, “All of us are always here for you, especially me.”

He smiled, “Thank you.”

We separated as he walked over to Nat and I walked over to Wade, who had his feet up on the table, and tapped him on the shoulder, “Can I talk to you?”

He shot up and we walked over to the same corner I had been talking to Peter in.

“I understand if you still want to wreck my Mark 15, and I can't be mad if you still hold a grudge against me, because you have every right. I told Peter, but I'll repeat it again, I fucked up really badly, and I'm so, so sorry. I hurt him, and I can never forgive myself for that.”

He crossed his arms and considered me.

“I understand if you can't say it now, but I want to ask for your forgiveness,” I finished, “I just hope you find it in you to give it to me.”

He looked at me, then to Peter, who stood considering us by the elevator, “You apologised to him. If he forgives you, I do.”

I nodded, happy with that. I couldn’t stand knowing that anyone Peter loved held a grudge against me.

“Also,” he began, “I’m sorry I threatened you. I was angry, but it was wrong of me to say that.”

I nodded, “It’s not your fault, but thank you, Wade.”

He offered his hand, and I shook it. We met eyes, and an understanding about our love and caring for Peter seemed to pass between us.

“I hope to see you again,” I said, and he nodded. He walked away, joining Peter at the elevator, and they left quietly.

I sighed, slumping against the wall.

“Mr. Stark, I do believe you are in need of sleep,” Vision said, floating over.

“Thank you, Vision,” I answered, “I’m aware.”

He nodded, floating away. I groaned, pushing myself off the wall, and walked to the elevator. Instead of going up to my room, however, I went down to the gym instead, pulling out a punching bag and going against it heard.

“Friday, tell everyone upstairs to order shawarma. Whatever they get, add three gyros, two large orders of fries, and three cokes.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” she answered, “Will that be all?”

“Yes, Friday.”

I resumed attacking the punching bag, yelling in tandem with the punches.

“Sir, the shawarma has arrived,” Friday echoed from the ceiling.

“Already?” I asked, panting from effort.

“Sir, you’ve been using the punching bag for half an hour,” she responded, “Would you like me to send the food down here?”

“No, but take two of the extra gyros, two cokes, and one of the fries and send it with the biocontainment suit to Peter’s apartment,” I answered.

“Of course, Mr. Stark,” She replied.

I groaned and walked back to the elevator, pulling a shirt on and entering the elevator. I shot up to the kitchen, where everyone was already digging in.

“Tony! Nice of you to join us,” Clint called, “The biosuit just left, but I have your food.”

“Thanks,” I replied, relaxing on a couch next to him and opening my gyro. Everyone ate in silence, letting Friday suck up the garbage when they were done.

“Mr. Stark, Peter has sent the biocontainment samples and they’re in the lab.”

“Thank you, Friday,” I said, “Alright, guys, good night.”

“Night, Tony,” Everyone responded.

I rode the elevator down to the lab, lost in my own thoughts. I walked into the lab, retrieving the samples hidden in the suit’s chest, and places one blood and one spit sample in a centrifuge before retrieving the skin samples. I worked without thinking, testing for any disease, mutation, or disorder I could think of. I polluted the samples with radiation, poison, bacteria, and viruses, but the cells didn’t react to any of it.

“What the fuck,” I muttered, “It doesn’t make any sense. This amount of shit should kill the cells a million times over.”

The centrifuge beeped, and I opened it up, going through the steps to finish extracting the DNA. My mind wandered as I set up the DNA sequencer and let it run. I couldn’t stop thinking about my conversation with Peter, even though it had gone well, part of me kept thinking about how I could have done it better. Everything I had said, every move I had made, I criticized all of it, until I could feel my chest constricting from a panic attack.

I curled up, trying to slow my breathing and make myself calm down. I felt my throat constricting and bile rising in my throat. I panted, struggling to not lose consciousness, which I knew would be the worse thing I could do right now.

“Tony?” I heard from behind me, like a voice a thousand miles away, “Holy shit, Tony, what happened?”

I felt arms wrap around me as I shook.

“Hey, Tony, you’re okay,” came the voice again, “Shhh, there we go, breathe, you can do it.”

My breathing slowed as I gradually calmed down. Finally, I pulled my head out of my arms and looked up to see a face I definitely didn’t expect.

“Jack, what are you doing here?” I asked.

“Steve and Bucky were cleaning up, and I was on my way up when Friday told me you were having an attack,” he answered, “So I came down.”

“But why you? You have no reason to help me.”

He rolled his eyes, “Jesus, I swear everyone in this tower is an idiot. I came down here because no matter what happened between us, no one should be alone during a panic attack. I know how that feels, and it fucking sucks.”

I laughed a little at that, and he smiled back.

“You and I have our differences, but no one needs that experience,” he went on, “It doesn’t matter what my personal feelings towards you are.”

I nodded in understanding, grateful he had come down.

“I know this is going to sound kind of overprotective, but is it okay if I walk with you to your room?” he asked.

“Please do,” I said. I hated being alone after an attack, but I was grateful he said it before I did.

He helped me up and we walked to the elevator, unspeaking. I leaned on him the entire way, and we made it up quickly. When we made it to my room, he stopped.

“Are you going to be okay alone?” he asked, meeting my eyes.

“I’m good now,” I answered, “Thank you.”

“Of course, Tony. Always,” he shrugged, “And Friday?”

“Yes, Mr. Harkness,” she replied coolly.

“If he relapses or it happens again, let me know, no matter what he says,” Jack ordered.

“Of course.”

He met my eyes again, “Good?”

“Good. Promise.”

He left, leaving me to get dressed and crawl into bed. So much had happened in the last day, it was almost too much to process, so I let myself fall into the arms of sleep instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 of 2 for today! I might end up posting a third, because the second is Spideypool porn, but we'll see. As always, comments and kudos give me life!


	14. Wade Wilson- You Never Forget Your First Time (Or Whatever Time This Is) (Porn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter fuck. That's it. Peter has a dick, Wade's a bottom, and coitus ensues.

I moaned as I bit into the gyro, making the sound as sexual as possible on purpose. The gyro was good, sure, but I really just wanted to hurry Peter up.

“Wade, I swear to god, I will not touch you for a week if you keep that up,” Peter threatened.

I groaned, “Come  _ on,  _ Peter.”

“Let me finish, and I have to get the samples to Tony, and then you can do whatever you want,” he answered, “But nothing until then.”

“Not even kissing?” I begged, pulling out my puppy eyes.

“Get over here,” he muttered, pulling me into a passionate kiss that lasted for several seconds. As soon as I tried to push him backwards, however, he pushed me back, “Not happening, Wilson.”

I sighed and picked up my sandwich, finishing quickly and polishing off my fries before he even finished his gyro.

“Do you want me to take the samples down?” I asked.

He looked at me seriously, “I know what you’re doing, Wade, but yes, please. That would be very nice. I’ll be done by the time you’re back up.”

I nodded and walked over to the fridge, grabbing the tray of samples Peter had moved from downstairs. I took them down and deposited them in the bot outside as a crowd of people watched and took videos of the suit.

“Jeez, don’t you have places to be and people to do?” I yelled at the crowd, walking back inside quickly.

By the time the elevator arrived to take me up and I got all the way up, I was angsty and ready to get fucked into the sheets. I walked inside to find Peter already naked and spread out on the sheets.

“Oh my god, Peter,” I groaned, “I cannot believe you.”

“Just get over here,” he sat up on his elbows.

I walked over and straddled him, kissing him passionately. He wrapped his legs around me and flipped me over, pushing my shoulders down. I moaned passionately as he rubbed against me.

“God, I’ve missed this,” I groaned.

He smiled, “Me too.”

“Just put it in me already,” I groaned.

“Get undressed, then,” he smirked, swinging off of me, “I’m waiting.”

“You total fucking asshole,” I yelled.

“Language, Wade, or I just might gag you,” he teased.

I moaned at that, but quickly stripped and threw my clothes to the side, revealing myself. “Alright, hurry up, Peter.”

He smiled and straddled me again. I reached up to stroke his chest, running my hands over his nipples, “You’re beautiful, Peter.”

He pulled me up, kissing me harder, pushing every inch of skin together, running his hands over my back and further down, “Never as beautiful as you.”

“Just kiss me,” I said, pulling him close and slipping my tongue into his mouth, running my teeth over his bottom lip. He reached between us and stroked me, bringing me to full hardness quickly. I arched into him, trying to get more contact, but Peter pulled away and reached into the bedside table, grabbing lube and prepping himself.

“Legs up,” he ordered. I stretched up and grabbed my knees and he pushed a finger in, moving it around gently.

“Jesus, Peter, I’m not a virgin, hurry up already,” I groaned, arching up into his hand.

He smiled and pushed a second finger in, scissoring me slowly. I panted and groaned, aching for him.

“Do you want a third, or are you okay like this?” He asked, curling his fingers to perfectly hit my prostate.

“Aa-ah! Fuck, Petey, I want you, god, just fuck me,” I answered, pushing up into him even harder.

He grabbed one of my legs, propping it up on his shoulder and pushing in deeply with one thrust. I groaned and pushed up into him, squeezing as much as I could around him. He continued thrusting, pulling my hips up to get as deep as he could. Within a minute, we were both panting with the effort, him more than me.

“God, yes, Wade, you feel so good,” he yelled, “Oh, I’ve missed this, you’re so hot, fuck yes.”

I swung my leg off his shoulder and flipped us over so I was riding him, head thrown back as I sank down onto him again and again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” I chanted in time with the thrusts, “Oh, god, yes, that’s so good, harder.”

He grabbed my hips and pulled them closer, gripping them so hard it felt like he was going to break them.

“Oh, god, Wade, I’m about to come,” he panted.

“Do it,” I growled, “Come in me, I want you.”

He thrust into me hard several times before pulling me down hard and shooting his load into me. I felt the warm liquid fill me, and let Peter finish before I collapsed down on him. We cuddled for a few seconds before he shot up.

“Holy shit! You didn’t come!” he yelled.

I broke down in laughter and pulled him back down, “Don’t worry about it, Petey. I’ll just go to the restroom in a minute.”

“Not happening,” he growled, “I can now have the best sex of my life, for the rest of my life. Now, how do you want to come?”

I groaned. Peter was never one to say anything except the exact question he wanted to ask, no matter how surprising it would have been out of anyone else’s mouth.

“God, I want your mouth,” I leaned up to kiss him, pulling him back down.

“Anything you want, my darling,” he smiled, working his way down my neck and leaving a multitude of love bites, including one large one at the base of my neck. He kissed his way down my chest, playing with my nipples and dragging them down every bit of available skin.

I reached down, dragging my fingers through his hair and pushing up into him. He pushed my hips down in response, but I was persistent.

“Alright, Wade,” he muttered. Before I could ask what he meant, he sank down on my cock in one try, causing me to gasp and bite down on my lip.

Peter hummed deep in his throat before pulling off with a pop, winking at me, and sinking back down again. Only he would have the fucking audacity to  _ wink  _ while giving a blowjob.

His tongue swirled around me as he sucked, getting me closer and closer to orgasm seemingly effortlessly. His hands wrapped around my waist, one gripping my ass while the other fingered my still-open hole. My muscles clenched unthinkingly as he moved up and down, pushing my hips up just slightly to meet his mouth.

My hands tightened in his hair and he groaned as he went up and down, making the most obscene sucking noises as he brought me closer and closer.

“God, Peter, I’m so close, fuck you’re so good,” I choked out.

In response, he moved faster, slamming my dick against the back of his throat, bringing tears to his eyes and causing me to buck up.

“God, yes, fuck, aah!” I screamed, shooting my load into his mouth and down his throat.

He swallowed every drop, sucking me to get every last bit before crawling up to kiss me, the taste of me still on his tongue and coating his lips.

“I love you so much, Peter Parker,” I whispered, “My wonderful sexy baby boy.”

“You can’t call me that, it’s weird right after sex,” he muttered, “But I love you too, Wade Wilson.”

“What is it with superheroes and alliterated names?” I asked.

He groaned and flipped me to he was cuddling me from the back, “Can we not talk about other heroes and just enjoy each other’s company?”

“I’m just saying, it’s weird!”

“Shut the fuck up, Wade.”

I pushed up against him as he pulled me closer, nuzzling his face into my shoulder. I fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating and his soft breathing, but not before whispering ‘I love you more’ to him, knowing he was already worlds away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for right now but I might update again today or tomorrow depending... idk. As always, let me know what you think!


	15. Steve Rogers- Old Thoughts With A New Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve thinks about what's going to happen to him, Bucky, and Jack, and is somewhat comforted.

I looked up as Jack walked in, sighing and running his hands through his hair.

“Hey, Jack, are you okay?” I asked.

“Yeah,” I groaned, flopping down on the bed, “I got Tony to calm down and hopefully he’s sleeping now, so that’s good.”

“No, I asked if you’re okay, not Tony,” he replied, “But I’m glad to hear that.”

I smiled at his consideration and turned to face him. “I’m fine, Steve, thank you. It’s just been a long day.”

“I get it,” he curled up next to me, facing me and cupping my face.

“Hey, guys,” Bucky said, entering from the bathroom, rubbing his still-dripping hair with a towel, “We actually sleeping again tonight?”

“I don’t know, Barnes, what do you want?” Jack shifted his hips suggestively.

“Jesus Christ, Harkness, do you ever stop?” I groaned.

“Absolutely never,” he smirked, “But I know some way to shut me up.”

Bucky groaned and threw the towel he was holding back into the bedroom and pulled on boxers, “Both of you be quiet, I just want to sleep.”

I waited for Jack to get comfortable as he wrapped his legs around Bucky’s hips, then cuddled up next to him, wrapping my arms around both of them.

“Lights off,” I called. then nestled my head into Jack’s shoulder, listening to him fall asleep.

Almost an hour later, when I was sure they had both fallen asleep, I slowly extracted myself from the tangle of arms and exited quietly, grabbing my shield on the way. I made my way to the gym and entered the training room Tony had set up specifically for my shield and my training habits.

Considering the walls, I threw the shield in a specific pattern, grabbing it with my left and slamming it into the ground, letting it ricochet and catching it again without even thinking.

“Friday, start the simulation,” I ordered.

Soldiers appeared, and I began fighting and beating them down immediately. Barely thinking, I beat them down, spinning, kicking, and throwing, trying to keep my breathing even and my thoughts clear as I did so.

However, of course, that didn’t happen. I couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened today and what might happen to Jack.

“Goddamn it!” I screamed, slamming my shield into the floor through a fake enemy’s neck.

The simulation shut down as I panted, collapsing down onto the floor.

“Do you need anything, Mr. Stark?” Friday asked.

I groaned and flopped down onto the floor, hands clasped on my chest. I couldn’t stop thinking about the connection Jack and I shared, the curse of immortality. He might be able to get rid of his strange radioactive regeneration, which would leave me alone in this strange life.

Even if I was mortal, it seemed to take forever to me to age at all. I would live beyond the other Avengers, all my friends and everyone I cared about, and I might be without Jack. It was so selfish of me to be hateful of that, but I couldn’t help it. I couldn’t think about life without Jack, not again. Life without Bucky and Jack would be unbearable. I could never tell them, and there was nothing they could do about it anyways.

Gripping my shield and pulling it out of the ground, I walked to a table and began cleaning the scuffs, purposefully avoiding the ones made by Peggy all those years ago. Again, it was mindless work, but it was much more distracting than trying to fall asleep with the two loves of my life next to me.

Setting my shield down, I beat up a punching bag repeatedly, grunting with every hit. I began to combine kicks with punches, hitting the bag harder and faster until I burst a hole in the side.

Clasping my hands behind my neck, I crouched down on the floor, letting my breathing slow.

“Friday, brew some coffee, please,” I instructed, slowly getting up and retrieving my shield.

I made my way up to the kitchen and poured a cup, sitting down on the couch and letting my thoughts wash over me.

“Hey, Steve,” I heard.

I looked up to see Jack leaning against the doorway, arms crossed.

“Jack! What are you doing here?” I shot up, nearly spilling my coffee, “I thought you were asleep.”

“I was, but I had a nightmare and woke up,” he explained, “And you weren’t there, so I came to find you.”

“Shit, I’m sorry, Jack,” I set down my coffee and walked towards him, wrapping my arms around him, “I’ll come up with you.”

“Why did you leave in the first place? I’m the known insomniac around here,” he joked, but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about what’s going to happen to you,” I confessed, “It scares me a little.”

He pulled away and looked at me, “What’s there to be scared about?”

I sighed, “I’m going to be the only immortal, and I know that sounds stupid, and conceited, and assholish, but I don’t want to be alone.”

He smiled sadly, “I was underground, dying every four minutes, for 1,874 years, from 27 AD to 1901. I died about 250 million times. I was immortal, but I kept dying, with no end. You will never deal with that. You will never feel yourself asphyxiate without any hope of escape. Don’t be scared, Steve, because you’ll learn to use it and deal with it, or you won’t, and no one will judge you either way.”

“I don’t think I could survive a day with you dead, Jack,” I whispered, “Not again.”

“Don’t say that, Steve,” he chided, looking up at me, “You’re so much stronger than anyone else here, you’ll survive with or without me.”

“You and Bucky, you’re all I have.”

He shook his head, “We keep you grounded, Steve, but you have so much more than two scarred soldiers from the 40s. I can promise you that.”

I smiled sadly and nodded.

“I love you, Steve, no matter what happens,” he met my eyes, before pulling me down for a passionate kiss.

I lost myself in his lips, his tongue, every part of him for what seemed like forever. I wished I could freeze that moment and live in it forever, just the two of us in the seemingly endless quiet of night.

Finally, Jack pulled away, taking my hand, “You need your sleep, Steve, and if I recall, Bucky likes company. Come back to bed, and forget about this until tomorrow.”

I nodded, and we walked back to the room silently, arms wrapped around each other.

Right before we entered, I pinned Jack against the wall, kissing him intensely, forgetting everything else once again, letting myself drown in his touch until I could nearly forget everything I had been thinking and worrying about before he comforted me.

“I love you, Jack Harkness,” I whispered.

“I love you even more, Steve Rogers,” he replied, “Now get some sleep.”

I nodded, and we walked inside, wrapping around each other once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One out of two for today. Sorry about the late posting- I totally failed at writing yesterday. As always, I love to see comments or feedback!


	16. Bucky Barnes- A Day On The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio takes a trip, and Bucky and Steve talk.

I woke up to the feeling of Jack’s lips trailing down my neck as his hands pulled me closer. I turned to kiss him back, smiling.

“Good morning, darling,” I said, “How’d you sleep?”

“I actually want to talk to you about that,” he answered, “Steve and I talked last night, and he’s not doing well.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

Jack sighed, pulling me closer, “He’s worried about being alone. He thinks that if I’m cured, we’ll both die eventually and he’ll be left by himself.”

“But that’s insane! It’s not like-”

“I know, Buck, but it’s tearing him up,” Jack sighed, “It’s heartbreaking to watch, I just don’t know how much we can do.”

“Did you try to reassure him already?” I asked, mind spinning.

Jack nodded.

I shrugged, “Then there’s not that much more I can do. Just keep him informed, no matter what happens to you. As scientific as possible, even if that’s hard.”

“Anything else?” He asked.

“If it gets worse, I’ll talk to him,” I answered, “Until then, I need a shower.”

“He’s in there already,” Jack called as I began walking.

“And?” I answered. In all honesty, Steve was probably already done showering and was now just soaking in the warm water, meaning he wouldn’t mind me kicking him out.

When I walked in, Steve was doing exactly that, eyes closed, unmoving under the water.

“Alright, Cap, budge,” I ordered, surprising him.

“Hey, Buck. Sorry,” he climbed out of the shower without even bothering to turn the water off, knowing we liked the same boiling hot temperature for our showers.

I brushed our lips together before stepping in, letting the water wash over me in waves. If what Jack said about Steve was true, if he was really that worried about what was going to happen to him, I needed to keep a close eye on him.

I washed quickly and mindlessly, following old military habits. I got out quickly and dressed, leaving my flesh glove off. It always seemed creepy to me, and I never wore it when I didn’t have to, even though it covered up the part of me I hated.

When I got downstairs, most of the team was already there, laughing and eating.

“Bucky!” Steve called, “Bacon and maple syrup?”

“You two are absolutely disgusting,” Tony muttered, “That’s fat and carbs mixed covered in sugar!”

“Carbs, proteins, and lipids,” I answered, “Three of the four organic molecules.”

He sighed and shook his head, not even bothering to respond.

I grabbed a plate from the counter and dug in, sighing at the sweet taste. I finished the plate quickly and passed it back to Steve.

So, Tony, any luck so far?” I asked, fighting to keep my voice casual.

He shook his head, “I didn’t get anything done last night, but the genetic analysis should be done. I’ll go down after breakfast and take a look, then contact Peter to see what his plan is.”

“Are you going to need Jack?” I asked.

“Unless I need more samples, which I probably won’t, he’s free for the day,” Tony shrugged, “He can go back to London, you can show him around the city, whatever.”

“It’s Cardiff, Stark, but thank you,” he answered, “What do you have in mind, Barnes?”

“Well, I would suggest our exhibit at the museum, but you’ve done that already. We could do Times Square, Statue of Liberty,” I shrugged.

“I was there when Lady Liberty was erected,” he answered, “But Times Square might be cool.”

“Times Square it is! Anyone else want to come?” I looked around.

“Hey, Cap, you could get into uniform and earn a few bucks,” Nat called.

“Not happening,” he shot her a death glare, “However, I will come.”

“Alright,” I smiled, “I’ll grab my wallet and flesh glove and we’ll be on our way.”

“Why the flesh glove?” Steve asked, “People see weirder things every day in New York.”

I met his eyes and an understanding passed between us.

“Well, then, I’ll just get my wallet,” I answered

***

We arrived in Times Square in a literal flash, using Jack’s vortex manipulator.

“You need to be more subtle about that,” Steve muttered, “What do you want to do first?”

“Fuck you against the wall,” he muttered.

“Jack, there are children here,” I chided, “What do you actually want to do?”

“Just look around,” I shrugged, “Everything here is so different from boring old Cardiff. The most interesting things there are Slitheen and our personal pterodactyl.”

“Wait, you have a personal fucking pterodactyl?” I asked, “There’s no way.”

He smirked and winked at me, “Come and visit us, maybe you’ll find out.”

“Someday,” I answered, then glanced at Steve. He stood, leaning against the wall, staring at Jack with a wistful expression.

“Hey,” I whispered, wrapping an arm around him as Jack looked around, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he muttered, “Just… thinking.”

“Are you sure?” I reached up to meet his eyes, “Just thinking?”

He kissed me gently, “Absolutely.”

“Hey, Steve, you know I love you, no matter what,” I told him.

“I love you too, Bucky.”

“Hey, you two, watch the PDA,” Jack called.

“It’s the 21st century, asshole,” I responded, “We’re fine.”

“Can we get pretzels?” he asked, pointedly ignoring my response.

“Jack, you ate less than an hour ago,” Steve criticized.

He shrugged, “And?”

“Yes, Jack, you can get a pretzel,” I answered, countering Steve, “Just make sure to get a soft one, they sometimes try and cheat you.”

He nodded and I tossed him my wallet before turning back to Steve.

“I didn’t want to bring this up, but Jack told me what you said last night,” I told him quietly, keeping an eye on Jack.

He sighed, “Look, I know it sounds bad-”

“Yes, it sounds bad! You act like just because you might be immortal and Jack might be able to reverse whatever happened to him, we’re not going to love you or something.”

“No, it’s that I’m worried I’ll live beyond you, and I don’t think I can do that.”

“Then don’t,” I said simply, “As far as we know, a bullet to the head or the heart will still kill you. If you can’t do on, don’t.”

“I have a duty, Buck, to the Avengers, to the country, to the world, hell, even to the multiverse. I can’t just let that go because the people I love died.”

“There will always be more heroes in the world,” I answered, “The Defenders, or whatever they call themselves, they’re still here. S.H.I.E.L.D. will keep recruiting and protecting. Stark’s suits will last forever, Thor lives basically forever, there are so many others that will keep fighting.”

“We don’t even know where Thor is, S.H.I.E.L.D.’s been corrupted before, and who knows how long the Defenders will last,” he countered.

“I swear to fucking god, Steve, I’m going to smack you upside the head with my metal arm if you keep talking like that,” I growled, “Heroes and fighters had a way of sorting themselves out before you went all sexy supersoldier on the world’s ass, and they’ll do it long after you’re gone.”

“I know, but-”

“No but, unless it’s me in yours,” I answered, “This is Jack’s day, okay? Let him have it.”

He nodded, we brushed lips, and turned to Jack, who was digging into the pretzel eagerly.

“Where to next, Captain?” I teased.

“Wherever my subordinate wants,” Steve replied before Jack could open his mouth.

“Fucker,” Jack muttered, then smiled, “Are there any good gay bars around here?”

“It’s the middle of the fucking day, Harkness, no bar is open,” I answered.

“What do you think the vortex manipulator is for?” he answered, “It can make small jumps in time, but short and we can’t move in space and time.”

“That’s fine,” I answered, “We can go over and then jump, or the other way around.”

“We’ll go over then jump,” I said, “There’s a nice ice cream place on the way.”

“I swear, the two of you are impossible,” Steve muttered.

“We’re going to a gay bar, possibly for my last night as an immortal who can’t get blackout drunk,” Jack answered, “I’m already impossible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today! I promise to update on Saturday- I'm on a writing streak and already working on those. Quick question- should I write the gay bar chapter? Let me know!


	17. Peter Parker- Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony work on a solution, and they talk.

I groaned as my phone rang. I reached over to the bedside table to grab my phone, but Wade had already taken it.

“Fuck off, Stark,” he said as a greeting.

“Wilson, phone, now,” I ordered, holding out a hand. He groaned and handed it over, and I glanced at the screen to make sure it was actually Tony.

“Hey, what do you need?” I asked, “Sorry about that, Wade got the phone before me.”

“Obviously,” came the voice, “Listen, the analysis of Jack’s DNA finished, and you need to take a look at it. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen, but I can’t tell how much of it is just futuristic DNA and how much is his mutation.”

“There’s no way his DNA is that different. As far as he’s said, he’s human,” I answered.

“Yeah, but we don’t even know if he was born on Earth,” He countered.

I sighed, “Good point. Can we ask him?”

“He’s out with Barnes and Rogers,” Tony answered, “I don’t want to disturb them if I don’t have to.”

“Give me an hour, and I’ll be over there,” I replied.

“Don’t let Mr. Pool make you late,” he teased, “I’ll see you in an hour.”

I smiled and hung up, turning to Wade, “I love you, babe, but I really want to see this, and I also want to make my morning rounds, and I have to eat-”

“Don’t worry about it,” he answered, “You suit up, I’ll make oatmeal and grab a few superbars.”

I leaned over and kissed him, “Thanks, Wade.”

I scrambled out of bed and suited up quickly, grabbing a bowl of oatmeal and wolfing it down.

“Here, two superbars,” he passed them to me, before giving me a quick kiss, “Go get ‘em, spider.”

I laughed and swung out of the window, weaving my way around the city, pulling people out of traffic, stopping pickpockets, and dropping the occasional higher-risk thief at the police station.

“Pete, five minutes before you need to be at the tower,” Wade told me over the coms, “I’d swing over there if I were you.”

“Thanks, Wade,” I said, “There should be some leftovers in the fridge, but I’m sure Tony won’t mind if you come over for lunch.”

“I’ll think about it. Have fun, baby boy,” he answered, then hung up.

I swung onto the balcony, then walked through the door and into the kitchen, nodding at Wanda, Clint, Natasha, and Vision on the way, then entered the elevator.

“Take me down to the lab, please,” I requested.

“With pleasure.”

I tapped the logo on the front of my suit, letting it fold up back into the spider and stowing it in my bag. The door opened and I walked into the lab.

“Hey, Tony, show me what you have,” I greeted.

“Alright!” He swung a large screen at me, “Here’s the code. It’s way too long to analyze, I cut out the parts that made sense. Red is Harkness, blue is human, green is Rogers.”

I read the screen quickly, “Rogers and human are generally pretty similar. His body basically produces massive amounts of steroids and regenerates more quickly than normal.”

“You should see how dusty his room gets,” Tony muttered, “Yeah, so Harkness’s looks nothing like that. Basically, everything about him is different, right down to the basic structure of his cells.”

“How is he defined as human then?”

“Look at this,” he gestured to the microscope, “I can’t explain it. His structures, his organs are human, but his cells aren’t.”

I looked into the scope. The organelles didn’t look the same, the only similar things were the cell membrane and nucleus.

“How do the cells react to poison, foreign antibodies, radiation,” I walked away, pacing.

“Poison can’t even get through the membrane, blood destroys any antibodies immediately, and not even the strongest radiation can make a dent,” he listed, “They heal from fire and incisions quickly.”

“Have you tried using restriction enzymes to replace the foreign DNA with a human equivalent?”

“I don’t know what the equivalent would be, for most of this, and how it would affect him if I did,” he answered.

“It’s not a him,” I answered, “This is a research project. We can’t think about it like that until we start testing anything on him. Let’s use your DNA, see what it does to the cells.”

He nodded and we set to work.

Tony and I worked almost in total silence, getting everything we needed. He prepped samples and we got to work. The loudest sounds were metal on tables and our footsteps as we weaved our way around each other, never ceasing our work.

After what seemed like forever, when we had almost completely finished, Tony spoke. “Incubation is five minutes, generally, but this is a lot at once, so I’m thinking closer to ten.”

I nodded and we finished quickly, even sitting down in unison. I looked over at him, and he grinned.

“Is that,” I gasped dramatically, “A smile on the face of the great Tony Stark?”

“Shut up,” he muttered, “It’s just good to work with someone with brains like yours.”

I nodded, “Same here. I’ve missed it.”

He smiled, and we lapsed back into silence.

“I never really got to ask,” I said, “How’s Pepper? How’s your life?”

“Good. She’s in DC, campaigning and working,” he looked happier just thinking about her, “She’s happy.”

“That’s wonderful,” I smiled back, “What about you?”

“Well, you know, I made a robot that nearly became my own demise, tried to save a city, and killed a bunch of people in the process,” he shrugged, “I’m doing about as well as I can be. Been seeing a therapist, on meds, learning to meditate, lots of stuff.”

“That’s amazing, Tony. Well, not the PTSD, but that you’re getting treated. I’m glad.”

“Yeah, me too. Way past due,” he muttered, “But at least it’s happening.”

We sat in silence again, until Tony repeated the same pattern, “How are you and Wade? I know you’re dating and together and all, but-”

“We’re good, Tony,” I said, barely containing laughter at his stuttering, “We’re in a small apartment, been live scarce for a while to afford surgery, but we’re happy.”

“If you need anything-”

“I know, Tony, you’re a billionaire who would do anything to help the hero who he thinks of as his son, and I thank you for that,” I said, “But we’re fine.”

“Promise? Really, Peter, it’s not a problem.”

“Tony, I promise you if we ever need help, I will let you know immediately, but, for now, we are fine.”

He nodded, and we lapsed into silence once again. This time, the silence stretched on and on, only to be broken when Tony’s alarm went off.

We began working again, making small adjustments and calculations, until we finished.

“Alright,” I muttered, “Let’s see how this works.”

Tony took a sample as I grabbed a small vial of highly concentrated poison. He nodded and a put a single drop in.

“They’re dying!” he said excitedly, “Put one more in there.”

I did, and he moved aside to let me have a look. The cells were dying, and none of them were regenerating properly.

“Holy shit, it worked,” I whispered.

“Only the first test,” he said, “Let’s keep going and see what happens.”

I nodded, but I couldn’t stop smiling. Maybe this was the answer, maybe it wasn’t, but it was progress, and progress was always good.

“Hey, Peter,” Tony turned to me, “I know what I’m doing. Go ahead and finish your patrol, don’t worry about the lab. I’ll let you know if anything happens, promise.”

“You’re sure?” I asked, loathe to leave at such an important time.

He nodded, “Go! Have a good time, save some people, get a churro. I don’t care, just enjoy yourself.”

I smiled and waved as I walked to the elevator, “Thank you, Stark.”

“Anytime, kid,” he smiled, and I was off.

I pulled out my suit and attached it, pulling on my hood at the same time. To my surprise, there was a message from Wade.

_ Gay trio gng 2 gay niteclub. cmg? _

I sighed at his utter lack of grammar, “Reply to Wade, tell him to send the location.”

He sent me the address,  _ Wil arive @ 9. rsvp? _

I sighed, “I’ll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super late and I'm so so sorry but I'm posting 3 chapters today so yay! One is a totally plot-missing bar chapter though, so...


	18. Steve Rogers- Words With Friends (And Drunken Gay Guys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has (not a lot of) fun at the bar, meets a guy, sends him home, and loves his boys dearly (it's not sex, don't worry).

After changing, we entered the nightclub with Wade and Peter in tow. Unsurprisingly, Peter got carded, causing Wade to make a joking ruckus about him being the younger-looking of the two, causing all of us to be carded as well. Luckily, Tony had made sure Bucky and I had IDs that didn’t make us nearly a century old.

“Jack, what’s your ID from?” I asked in an undertone as we entered.

“Torchwood has resources all over the world,” he answered, “Getting a New York ID that makes me not from the future or thousands of years old is no biggie.”

I shook my head, “Must be useful.”

It’s dangerous,” he answered, “We have the resources for a reason.”

I inclined my head in understanding and tried to lose myself in the music, dancing and revelry surrounding us. I concentrated on Bucky’s arms on my hips, Jack’s seemingly permanent sexy musk, and the sweaty, muscular bodies around me.

“I’m going to get a round,” Wade shouted in my ear, “Want anything?”

“Can’t,” I responded, “Ask Jack and Buck, though, they might.”

He nodded and repeated the question to the other two as I looked around, trying to find anything that caught my eye. A spread of TVs showed various sports, with large crowds around that, and a long runway with a performing drag queen stretched into the crowd.

Walking away from Bucky and Jack, I found a lone barstool near the stage and sat down, watching the queen move her arms and hips hypnotically, drawing in the crowd. Stupidly, I thought of my performances punching ‘Hitler’s’ lights out all those years ago, even though this was so different, so sex-infused and sweaty, especially compared to that.

“Hey, sexy,” I heard from behind me. I turned, expecting to see Jack, Bucky, or even Wade, but instead saw an unfamiliar man in only a leather harness. He would have been properly, muscularly sexy, except for the fact he was drunk off his ass.

I sighed, “Hi.”

“I’m,” the man seemed to think for a few seconds, then snapped, “Lucas. You’re hot.”

I laughed, “Nice to meet you, Lucas. You got a ride home?”

“Are you asking?”

I sighed, “I think you need to go home, Lucas. Seems like you’re going to have a pretty nasty hangover.”

“Fuck that,” he muttered, waving it off, “I drank some water, I’ll be fine. See you, you’re a tall drink of water, you are. I wouldn’t mind going home with you.”

“Do you need a cab?” I asked, “I’m pretty sure you need to go home and get a lot of rest.”

“Aww, look at you, being all caring and considerate,” he smiled and nearly fell onto my lap, grabbing my arm, “Ooh, someone’s been working out.”

I gritted my teeth, “Yep, definitely the gym.”

“You know, you look like someone I know,” he said, “What’s his name, the big hunk that you see in films sometimes.”

I tensed, thinking he knew who I was in his drunken state.

“Ryan Reynolds!” He exclaimed, “That’s who you are, you sexy, sexy beast.”

I could barely hold in my laughter. This guy thought a Hollywood actor would be sitting and not drinking at a gay club in New York. Of course.

“I’m afraid you’re wrong, my friend,” Wade said, walking up, “This man is, in fact, Captain America.”

“No, he’s not, you silly,” the guy nearly fell onto Wade’s arms, “He’s Ryan fucking Reynolds.”

Wade laughed, “You have no idea, darling. Come on, let’s get you a cab.”

I grabbed his arm, “I’ll handle him. You and Peter enjoy yourselves, I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Thanks, Steve,” he said, practically dumping Lucas in my arms.

I nodded and carried him out. The bouncer brushed my arm, “He alright?”

“Yeah,” I answered, “No idea who he is, I’m just going to put him in a cab.”

“Good man.”

I hailed a cab quickly and eased him in, “Where do you want to go?”

“Hotel,” he slurred, “Four Seasons downtown.”

I handed the cabbie a few bills, “Make sure he gets inside safe, will you?”

The guy nodded and I closed the door, turning and walking back inside. I quickly found Bucky and Jack, who were sitting and talking to the bartender.

“This is Steve,” Jack said, slurring his words slightly, “He’s the third wheel.”

“No, I’m the one that got you two together,” I reminded, “And you need to stop drinking.”

“I’m fine,” he waved his hand, “I’ll just shoot myself and BAM! Drunkenness gone.”

I sighed and sat down at the bar, “Give me a Jim Beam, neat.”

He nodded and poured the drink, sliding it over to me. I sipped it, laughing at how Jack and Bucky tried to flirt with every guy that looked even vaguely like me, despite the fact that I was sitting right next to them.

Finally, I decided they’d had enough, “Alright, you two, time to go back home.”

“Oh, there you are, you sexy thing,” Jack reached over to grab my hand, stretching into Bucky’s lap on the way, “Yeah, I’ll go home with you.”

I sighed, thinking of my encounter  just a few minutes ago, “Yeah, okay, let’s go.”

I pulled out my phone and texted Peter.  _ Taking my boys home. Don’t stay out too late ;) _

We hailed a cab and I practically pushed Buck and Jack into the car, “Stark Tower, please.”

“You sure?” the cabbie asked, “I’m pretty sure they don’t give tours this late at night.”

“Just take us,” I instructed, strapping seat belts over my two companions before myself and sliding the window between us and the driver shut.

“You’re beautiful,” Jack said, voice already clearer than before, “Our beautiful supersoldier.”

“Not here, Jack,” I hissed.

“Fine. Our beautiful gym rat,” he teased, pulling me in for a kiss.

We arrived quickly and I got out, paying the cabbie quickly. Jack and Bucky managed to get out of the car themselves, and we opened the door as the driver left. I nodded to the doorman, taking the elevator up.

I pushed them down the hall to our room, managed to get them undressed, and we all bundled under the covers.

“You know, Steve, we really do love you no matter what,” Jack whispered, “And that’s definitely not the alcohol talking.”

“We both love you, Stevie,” Bucky said from the other side of me.

“I love you too, Buck,” I answered, “And thank you, Jack, really.”

“My life length status won’t change how I feel,” he said, “It’s as simple as that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 for today! That was basically just for the drunk dude gag.  
> Next: Jack has fun with the science boys.


	19. Jack Harkness- To Try or To Have A Hangover (Or both, so it's not really a question)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries Peter and Tony's idea, and shit goes down.

I woke up with a slight headache and the taste of bile on my tongue. I looked up to see Steve with a glass of water and an Advil held out to me.

“You might want these,” he smiled, “How are you feeling?”

“Not as bad as I could be,” I took the pill and swallowed it gratefully, “Definitely had worse nights, several of them being my own stags.”

“Several? Wait, never mind, I don’t want to know. Steve and Peter are downstairs, by the way. After breakfast, they want to try something with you.”

I jumped out of bed, “They think they have something?”

“Nothing definitive, but they have an idea. It worked in a petri dish,” he smiled, “We’ll see how it goes.”

“Where’s Bucky?” I asked, realising he wasn’t in his normal, curled up position on the bed.

“He was throwing up his guts at around 5, then went down to eat, then threw up again, and now he’s eating again,” Steve smiled.

I pulled on an oversized shirt of Steve’s, boxers, and shorts, making my way downstairs.

“Hey, Jack!” Nat called, “How’s your hangover?”

“I’ll give you a worse headache if you keep yelling, Miss Widow,” I snapped.

Bucky passed me a bowl of oatmeal wordlessly, and I wolfed it down, “Where are Tony and Peter?”

“Peter’s right behind you.” came his voice. I turned to see him, grinning widely.

“Hey, how are you?” I asked, “Any hangover?”

“I’m off my pills, so the regeneration stops that pretty quickly,” he smiled, “You?”

I shrugged and finished my bowl, washing it down with a glass of milk, “What’s the idea you have?”

“We used restriction enzymes to cut and replace certain parts of your DNA with Tony’s,” he said, “The cells didn’t regenerate, no matter what we did to them.”

I sighed, “I’m not having his DNA in my system. Not if I don’t have to.”

“We’re not going to do that,” he said, “We’re going to try to use something called the Regeneration Cradle to synthesise replacing the DNA with normal human. The cradle normally works by creating a simulacrum of organic tissue that the cells bind to, so what we’re doing is creating false DNA within all your cells.”

“And that won’t kill me?” I asked.

He shrugged, “There are three outcomes. Your cells accept the false DNA and you become mortal, your cells accept it but you somehow stay immortal, or it doesn’t work at all.”

“There’s not a fourth in which I die or anything?” I asked, “At least, not permanently.”

“Not that we calculated. If your cells reject the DNA, you’ll just regenerate like normal,” he shrugged, “I’m assuming you don’t have a limited supply.”

I shook my head, “Let’s go, then.”

We walked towards the elevator as I mulled everything over in my head. This could be it, the day when I could finally get rid of everything that had pained me for so long.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked as we entered the elevator.

I shook my head, “Yeah, of course. Why?”

“You just looked stressed and worried. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Not dying is a curse,” I said, “No matter what anyone thinks, it is. The torture of it, knowing no day will ever be my last, I can’t do it.”

He nodded, “As long as you’re sure.”

“Absolutely.”

We walked in to see Tony rushing around, prepping machines and various other things. He barely even looked up when we entered.

“Tony, you ready?” Peter asked.

He nodded, “The modified cradle’s bee reprogrammed, so we should be ready. Jack, I want a quick blood sample, just to make sure nothing’s changed, then we’ll start.”

I offered my hand and he took the sample quickly as I looked around. Monitors and holograms surrounded us, most of which I couldn’t or didn’t bother trying to understand.

“Alright, lie down,” Tony instructed, “The cradle should work on its own.”

I complied and closed my eyes, listening to the hum of the machine as it worked.

“I need you to stay perfectly still, Jack,” Tony instructed, “Obviously, don’t move to respond, just keep that in mind.”

I breathed deeply, keeping as still as possible, trying to block out everything around me, focusing on the thought of finally getting rid of my immortality.

“Device malfunction,” came a cool voice from above me.

“Everything’s okay, Jack, don’t worry,” countered Peter, “Just going slower than we expected.”

I knew he was lying, but I chose to keep calm, knowing he would stop if anything got too dangerous. I settled back down, forcing myself to relax.

I heard rushed footsteps around me and quiet, hurried muttering, which didn’t really help me stay calm.

“Mr. Stark, please be aware the machine is overheating and Mr. Harkness is in danger,” Friday said.

“Tony,” I said, “What’s going on?”

“Your cells are rejecting the foreign DNA,” he answered, “They shouldn’t be, we don’t know why.”

“Tony, just promise me I won’t die now,” I kept my voice even.

“I promise, Jack, you aren’t going to die,” he answered, “Now, for fuck’s sake, stay still!”

“Mr. Stark, the cradle is draining a large amount of the tower’s energy. I suggest immediate shutdown before anything else happens that may be damaging to the health of Mr. Harkness or anyone else in the building and surrounding areas.”

“Keep it going, Friday,” Tony said, “Increase power.”

“Yes, sir.”

I felt an electric tingle go down my skin, as if I was about to regenerate.

“Tony, I don’t feel so good,” I said, “I think you should stop, I’m pretty sure I’m about to go full regeneration.”

“Shit,” Peter sighed, “Alright, shut it down.”

“No, keep going,” countered Tony.

“Tony, it’s unsafe. We need to stop.”

“He’ll be fine, Peter.”

“Tony, hate to argue, but I’m only a few seconds out from a full regeneration blast,” I interrupted, “You should probably stop.”

“No, keep it up!”

I tried to control my breathing, forcing the regeneration down.

“Tony,” I warned, but it was too late. I screamed and felt the regeneration tear through my cells, purging every part of my body and destroying the cradle. I fell to the ground, panting.

“Jack! Holy crap, are you okay?” Peter rushed over, holding me.

I looked up at Tony and felt only anger, “We’re done.”

Without another word, I turned and walked out, taking the elevator up to Steve and Bucky’s room, but they weren’t there. I closed the door and slid down it, feeling a horrible pain rip through my body.

“Shit,” I groaned, barely able to breathe. Just before I lost consciousness, I rolled up my sleeve and pushed the button on my vortex manipulator, and I flashed away, blacking out as soon as the light surrounded me, and everything was lost in a sea of torturous pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! I mean, for today. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I couldn't resist.  
> Next time: We learn what happened to Jack, and other stuff I haven't quite figured out yet happens.  
> As always, I love comments and kudos!


	20. Wade Wilson- Desperate Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade helps Peter and Tony with Jack. Angst and fluff galore!

I sat at the table, sewing a hole in my suit, when my phone buzzed. I looked over to see Peter’s ID on the screen, which was surprising. He tended to text, even if something was urgent.

I grabbed it and answered it immediately, “Peter, what’s up?”

“You need to get over here right now,” he said hurriedly, “Something’s gone wrong with Jack.”

“I’m on my way. Do you want anything from the lab?” I was already out of my chair and getting shoes on.

“In the fridge, there’s a concentrated morphine-based numbing agent,” he said, “Get the entire container, and don’t you dare even think what I know you are.”

I smirked, laughing at his stern tone, “Anything else?”

“Just hurry. I don’t know how long we have,” he sounded stressed, “I love you, Wade.”

“Love you too, baby,” I hung up, grabbed the morphine, which was already in a crack-proof carrying case, and sprinted down to my motorcycle, kicking the stand, and weaving through traffic. When I reached Stark Tower, I nearly dropped the bike onto the ground, catching on the stand just in time, and ran in, sprinting past the guard and to the elevator.

“What floor?”

“Wherever Peter and Jack are, just hurry up!” I nearly screamed, tapping my fingers against the bag.

“Yes, sir.” I could swear I heard sarcasm in the voice, but I was too stressed to care.

The elevator shot up higher than I thought it would, all the way to the roof. I ran out, immediately assessing the situation. Peter was doing CPR on Jack’s unmoving body as Tony rushed around with a suit flanking him, taking samples and projecting screens and readings.

I rushed to Peter’s side, unzipping the bag.

“Tony, syringe,” he ordered, “Wade, keep up the CPR.”

I complied, but was shocked to feel a beating heart, “Peter, it’s beating.”

“I know, but he’s not breathing, and he hasn’t been for ten minutes,” Peter answered, drawing the painkiller from the bottle with steady hands, “He’s supposed to regenerate in four.”

“Shit,” I sighed, “Does he have brain function?”

“It’s normal for an awake, alert patient,” Tony responded, “He shouldn’t be like this.”

“What if the regeneration is making him have normal brain functions, but somehow it can’t fix the rest of him?”

“I don’t think that makes any sense, but I have no idea how this works,” Tony admitted, “Every cell I’ve tested is reacting as if it’s one of his cells before we tried anything.”

“But we can’t test cardiac or brain matter,” I muttered, “Peter, what is that supposed to do?”

“I’m hoping to calm his brain down so we can get him into equilibrium,” he answered, “If we can get them stable, maybe we can go from there.”

I nodded and leaned down, focusing on the basic pumping and breathing.

“He’s speeding up,” I warned, going back and forth between his mouth and his chest.

Peter nodded, “Tony, get a shock cart, or whatever you use here.”

“The suit can do it.”

“Keep his neck straight in case there’s any brain damage,” I ordered, “Has the suit detected anything?”

“Nothing, but it’s hard to tell right now.”

“Injecting morphine now,” Peter reported, “Tony, tell me if there’s anything at all.”

Tony watched the holograms as Peter pushed slowly, waiting for any change.

“There’s nothing,” he reported, “Not even normal reactions to- wait, he’s slowing down, brain and pulse-wise.”

“Wade, any breathing?”

“Nothing.”

He sighed, “I don’t want to use the shock cart, but I don’t know what else to do. I just can’t understand how his heart is beating without breathing.”

“Does his blood have normal oxygen levels?” I asked.

“Absolutely stable, perfectly average,” Tony reported, “It shouldn’t be possible.”

“Do Steve and Bucky know?” I asked.

Peter shook his head, “We didn’t want to tell them anything until he was at least a little stable. Tony told Friday not to say anything.”

“What does Bucky’s arm do?”

“As far as I know, it’s just super strong and can release claws to grip properly, no electronic properties or anything,” Tony answered, “What were you thinking?”

“If there’s pressure on the lungs, that could be causing something to happen,” I said, “He might be able to make a small incision and release pressure.”

“We can do that with the suit. It’s more precise.”

I nodded, “Scan the lungs, see if there’s anything we can detect.”

He glanced up at the bot, which projected a screen, “There’s nothing we can see, but his bones are thicker than normal consistently.”

“Between the fourth and fifth ribs, make a small incision,” I ordered.

“Since when are you so surgically prowessed?” Peter teased.

I met his eyes, mine full of sarcasm, “Since I was trapped in a hospital and surrounded by people going through other torturous experiments.”

I moved out of the way and the suit released a scalpel from its finger, making a small incision.

“Tony, status?” I asked, never taking my eyes off his lungs.

His eyes flicked between the screens, the bot, and Jack, “Shallow breathing.”

“Can the suit filter oxygen from the fair and pump it in?”

He nodded.

“Great, do that.”

The bot pumped it in, then seemed to plug the hole with the tube, as if predicting my next movement. I pushed down lightly, pushing the air out of his lungs and mouth smoothly.

“The muscles are starting to engage and work more smoothly,” Tony said, “Keep going, it’s working.”

I glanced down to see the tube being pushed out of Jack’s body, “Tony, the oxygen tube isn’t in the body anymore. He’s working on his own.”

“There’s no way that worked,” Peter nearly laughed in delight, “Holy fuck, that worked!”

I reached over and kissed him, laughing as I did. Just as we pulled away, Jack drew in a huge breath of air and shot up, “Was somebody kissing me?”

“Hey, Jack,” I said, “Yes, I was giving you CPR.”

“Well, I’m not complaining.”

Tony rolled his eyes and sat back as Jack looked around.

“What happened? Why am I on the roof?”

“You appeared up here, according to Friday, right before you passed out and stopped breathing,” Tony answered, “Your heart was beating with no breath, which should be impossible, but Wade did something that brought you back.”

“Why didn’t I heal naturally? Did it work?”

I looked at Peter and saw only regret in his eyes as he shook his head, “I’m sorry, Jack, but no. Whatever we did to you, it didn’t take away your healing factor, only slowed it down temporarily.”

“Dammit!” he slammed his hand down on the roof, “After all of that, nothing.”

“Do you know how you were taking in oxygen without breathing?” Tony asked, totally tone-deaf to the situation.

Jack turned around, anger and fire in his eyes, “What do you think, Tony? I have no idea how any of this works! No one does! Not the Doctor, not you, not Peter, no one! The only people that might know- Gallifreyans and the TARDIS herself- are gone, cannot be communicated with or dead forever. Do you understand that, jackass? No one can help me! You were my last hope, but even that failed.”

“We can keep trying, keep researching-“ Tony said desperately, but it was too late.

“No, you can’t. You can’t do anything to help me,” Jack spit, “You can just try and nearly kill me. I’m done.”

He stood up, walked to the edge of the building, and plummeted off. I sprinted to the side but only saw his billowing coat.

“Jack!” I turned to see Peter scream, strap on his spider-suit pendant onto his chest, and start sprinting as if to jump off. Before he could, I grabbed him and pulled him back, causing us both to fall over.

“What the hell, Wade?” Peter screamed, beating on my chest.

“Whether he’s still immortal or not, we can’t help him anymore,” I whispered, keeping him close to my chest, “That was his choice.”

“We’re heroes, Wade! We save people like him!”

“We can’t save anyone,” I argued, “We save everyone we can, but some people can only be saved by letting them not be saved anymore.”

He continued to resist for a few seconds before collapsing onto my chest, sobbing. I reached down, retracing the suit back into the spider and embracing him.

Tony tried to approach, but I shot him a deadly look, and he backed away, going to the elevator and walking into it.

“Hey, baby, it’s okay,” I whispered, “Shhh, you’re okay.”

“I couldn’t save him, Wade,” he whispered, “I failed.”

“You did everything you could,” I answered, “Some things can’t be done, and this was one of them.”

“I could have tried harder, I could have done more,” I sobbed, “It’s my fault.”

I knew that sound, and it wasn’t a place I wanted Peter to go to again, “No, it is not. Don’t say that Peter, it’s not true. Just because it was impossible doesn’t mean it’s your fault.”

“Nothing is impossible.”

“Jack is,” I answered, wiping his tears away, “Okay, baby? You have to understand this, you can’t do anything, and you can’t blame everything on yourself.”

He began nod, pulling me closer, “Thank you, Wade, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, baby,” I said, “I know what you’ve gone through, and the fact you can’t take antidepressants just makes it harder. Don’t apologize for your feelings, don’t ever.”

“I love you so much, Wade,” he smiled, nuzzling into my shoulder.

I pulled him closer, humming deep in my chest, “I love you too, Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of two for today! I wrote these on a plane at like 10pm last night so I'm sorry for any mistakes!  
> Also: I realised I never said what happened to Martha in Chapter 9, so that is now updated.


	21. Bucky Barnes- Answers We Don't Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve look for Jack, and they find an old friend of Jack's, who clears something up.

I looked up as Tony walked in, looking distressed, “Steve, Bucky, we need to talk.”

I shot up, already cautious and nervous, “Okay? What is it?”

“Can we talk alone?” His eyes shot around the room.

I glanced at Steve, and he nodded, “Let’s go.”

We walked into the hall, noticing Tony’s reluctance and his fidgeting hands. When the door was closed, Steve and I crossed our arms in unison, waiting expectantly.

“I have a sort of confession to make,” he began slowly, “Peter and I finished what we were working on with Jack about half an hour ago. He started having acute pain, but left before we could do anything, appeared on the roof, didn’t breathe for a long time, then he woke up and, uh…”

I tensed, expecting the worst.

“He jumped off the roof. We have no idea what happened after that.”

“We?” Steve questioned.

“Peter and Wade were also up there, but I think Peter might have had a panic attack. He had some kind of mental breakdown and they’re still up there.”

“We need to go find him, now,” I began walking towards the elevator, knowing Steve would follow.

“I can come too!” Tony called.

“You’ve done enough, Stark,” I bellowed.

***

When we got to the ground, Steve and I immediately split off, running a circle around the building and meeting in the back. The expression on his face told me everything I needed to know.

“How did he just disappear? No blood, no trace, nothing!” I paced back and forth, “Tony Stark, The One Who Ruins Everything!”

“What about surveillance cameras?” Steve suggested, “I’m sure Tony has them on every inch of this place. We could see if they have any trace of him.”

I nodded, and we jogged back inside and approaching the security guard, “We need the surveillance camera access, now.”

“Official or blanket?” He asked, not questioning our authority.

“Blanket,” Steve took over, getting to the surveillance footage on the computers quickly.

“Voice activation required,” Came the voice from the computer, “Please confirm identity.”

Steve smirked, meeting my eyes, “Captain Handsome.”

I actually snorted, doubling over. Of course that would be his access code.

“Welcome, Captain Rogers,” came the voice, “Are you looking for anything specific?”

“Jack Harkness jumped off the roof less than five minutes ago. I want the footage of that fall, as far as you can go,” Steve ordered.

The camera footage came up immediately. We watched him falling, falling, falling, and then he disappeared, seeming to fall face-first into nothing.

“Goddamn it, Harkness!” Steve slammed his fists on the desk and walking away, “How did you do that? Why?”

“Thank you,” I said to the guard, guiding Steve to the elevator, “We should talk to Nat, see if she knows anything about him that might help.”

He nodded, slumping against the wall. The elevator shot up to the lounge floor, and I walked out, spotting Natasha immediately.

“We need to talk to you,” I said, “It’s about Jack.”

She was on her feet and walking back to the elevator as quick as could be, “What happened to him?”

“He jumped off the building and just disappeared,” I answered, “You can look at the footage, but it seems like he just fell into a fucking invisibility cloak or something.”

“I understood that reference,” Steve muttered as we made our way up to one of the meeting rooms.

“He did a similar thing in Budapest,” she muttered, “Seemed to walk into nothing, the only hint was a little light midair that flashed and disappeared.”

“Maybe Martha knows something,” I muttered.

“Martha?” Natasha asked.

“Friend of Steve’s,” Steve explained, “Businesslady of some kind, as far as we could tell.”

She nodded, “How do you plan on finding his mysterious Martha?”

“When we met her, she tried to pull rank on us. Something about UNIT and Project Indigo?” I shrugged, expecting Nat to have no reaction.

Instead, her eyes flashed, “Don’t go looking into Project Indigo, whatever you do. UNIT is bad enough, but anything under that name is plain evil.”

“What do you mean?”

“Time travel and nukes under the earth,” she answered, “Just don’t. About UNIT, I can take you to the headquarters. I worked with them a few times, and they don’t move often.”

“Thank you, Nat,” I said.

She nodded, “Just don’t mention me around them. I don’t want to be associated with anything that might be associated with Indigo.”

“Deal,” Steve declared, and we set off again, making our way down to the garage quickly.

“Bikes or car?” Nat asked. We all had custom-made motorbikes, but they were flashy and probably not the best for not being noticed.

“Car,” I said, “Subtler.”

She nodded and we all climbed in silently, none of us wanting to talk. Natasha drove quickly, weaving through traffic way above the speed limit, and we arrived quickly.

“Thank you, Nat,” I said as we clambered out, “I owe you one.”

“I’m choosing next movie night,” she teased, and drove off.

I looked at Steve, then the building in front of us, “Well, here goes nothing.” I approached and rang the single doorbell.

“Identify yourselves and your reason for coming,” echoed a voice from above us.

“Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, here to see Martha Jones about a Doctor,” Steve answered confidently.

Silence, stretching on and on until it seemed to last forever.

“Enter. Your meeting will take place on the bottom floor. Attempt to enter upper levels will result in immediate termination.” Said the voice.

“Of our visit?” Steve wondered aloud.

“Of your lives.”

I swallowed as we walked in. Martha was already there, arms crossed, “You pulled me out of work, this better be good.”

“Jack disappeared after jumping off a building. It’s like he fell into blank space,” I said, “We need to know where he went.”

“No, you don’t,” she said, “You want to know. Was there a flash of light, or just nothing?”

“Just nothing.”

She smiled, “He’s gone off travelling. Don’t try to find him, it won’t work. If he doesn’t want to be found, he won’t be.”

“But what happened to him? Where did he go?” I pressed.

“To see the Doctor again,” she smiled wistfully, “He’s one of the few travellers that does.”

“But why?”

“It’s something he does, when his job gets overwhelming, when he loses someone, when he needs the only thing that will last longer than him,” she answered simply, “The Doctor is the only one who may know more about Jack than he knows about himself, and that’s comforting. Don’t worry, boys, he’ll be back, but you just have to accept that he chose to travel for a while.”

“But why?” I stuttered, “Why would he choose travelling with this Doctor figure in his fancy spaceship-“

“It’s a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space,” she corrected, “I told you, it’s comforting.”

I smirked, “And now we can find him. Thank you, Martha Jones, for the information I needed.”

I turned and walked out, smirking at her aghast expression. That trick- the emotion, whether real or not- almost never failed. People trained a thousand times over in interrogation could be tricked by that, and I knew Martha Jones was one of those people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today! Hope you enjoy.  
> Do y'all want a happy ending or sad one? I haven't decided what I want to do yet, and would love to know what you think.


	22. Steve Rogers- Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky come to terms with what happened, and get a semblance of closing.

The next few months were a flurry of searching anywhere we could for any hint of Jack’s existence. Part of us knew it was futile, but part of us couldn’t let go.

Everyone on the team helped. Tony had constantly searching satellites, facial recognition on every street camera in the world that he could access (and some that he technically couldn’t.

Every so often, there’d be something, a spark of hope, a second of footage in a camera. Every time, though, it turned out to be nothing or untraceable, gone before we could do anything.

Bucky and I moved on, eventually. We never forgot him- that was nigh on impossible- but we found ways to cope, to deal with the pain and the aching feeling every time we thought about him or heard his name. We accepted the fact- Jack was gone, and he wasn’t going to return to us.

Life continued. Monsters, aliens, new technology, corrupt governments, all of it still existed. We drowned ourselves in that, taking out one after the other, never stopping to consider where Jack was.

There were days when I could swear I saw him. We would be in a facility, fighting or cleaning up, and I would see the swoosh of a dark blue coat disappearing around a corner, sometimes accompanied by a light brown. There was never anything when I looked, no matter how thoroughly I searched.

We still stayed in touch with Martha after everything. She would occasionally (very unofficially) tip us off on where aliens might be appearing or what their weaknesses were. In response, UNIT received large (generally anonymous) donations from Tony Stark of weapons and new tech, all off the record.

Years later, we had given up all hope of finding Jack and had moved on. He barely crossed my mind anymore, usually just a fleeting thought I pushed down. When at called me in the middle of the night, however, I couldn’t ignore it.

I shot out of bed when I saw the caller ID, already rousing Bucky and suiting up, “Nat, talk to me, what’s the situation?”

“We found a Torchwood in Aberdeenshire, Scotland. Torchwood House. It’s just a hunch, nothing more, but there are old stories about Queen Victoria, a werewolf, and a man calling himself the Doctor,” she reported, “What do you want to do?”

“We’ll take the jet there tonight,” I answered, “Thank you, Natasha.”

“No problem,” she said, “I’m coming with, if that’s okay. I want to beat Jack’s ass for what he did anyway.”

I laughed and we quickly made our way to the hangar, meeting Nat there. Wordlessly, we all got into a jet and took off, flying quickly. Everyone was jittery, even though we didn’t know if this even had anything to do with Jack or the Torchwood he talked about.

We set down in the middle of a grassy field. A large mansion loomed next to us.

We got out and walked to the door. I breathed deeply, and glanced up at the sky. A clear, full moon loomed above us, and I shivered without really knowing why.

“Here goes nothing,” I muttered, and opened the door.

The building was well-kept and clean, as if someone had been here recently.

“Nat, did you check to see if someone still lived here?” I asked.

She nodded, “He’s off on a holiday in London, won’t be back for a week.”

I breathed a sigh of relief and found a light switch, illuminating the hallway. We began walking down it, looking for any sign of life. No room had any kind of life, any movement, or any hint of Jack’s existence.

We reached a room with a large, dusty telescope. A diamond sat on the floor, out of place and eerily clean in the untouched room. A thin sheet of paper was under the diamond, with the neat lettering of Jack’s handwriting. Bucky knelt and pulled it out. Before he could read it, a loud creaking sound sounded from the far corner of the room. We looked just in time to see a blue box with a light on top disappear into thin air as if it was never there.

“That was the TARDIS,” Natasha said quietly, “Oh, what I wouldn’t give to step foot in it again.”

I groaned and walked back outside the mansion, staring up at the stars. Bucky embraced me from behind and we enjoyed each other’s company.

I took the note and read it, smiling and crying equally. It was Jack in the essence- straightforward but emotional at the same time. It was everything I loved about him, and everything I would never get again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote the end of this! I'm so sorry it took so long, but I hope I don't totally rip your heart out. Next chapter's the letter.


	23. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's final letter to Steve and Bucky.  
> AKA: I am so, so sorry.

_Dear Steve and Bucky,_

_I don’t know when you will get this- time is hard in the TARDIS- but I know you will get it. Maybe you got it before we met for the second time and denied it was coming, maybe you didn’t, but records show you did receive it._

_I am so sorry for everything I did. It was not fair of me, and will forever be my biggest regret. Abandoning you once was cruel enough- twice was unfair and torturous._

_I cannot fully explain my actions, and I know you may begrudge me for that. Steve, you may understand the actions of one who may very well live forever are complicated, but I cannot know for sure._

_My travels with the Doctor after I left you for the second time has taught me many things, but this above all- we are never alone, and never as far apart as we seem._

_If you ever see me walking on the road, a man in a blue military coat, know that it probably is me. Our paths may never directly meet again, but I do hope you can see me again. That much, I owe you._

_For now, dearest friends, I must say good-bye, with sadness in my eyes and pain in my heart. I have lived a thousand lifetimes and will live a thousand more, but no time in my long life shall be more coveted than my time with you._

_One more thing- there is nothing you did wrong, and it is my greatest wish that you know this. I know you will blame yourselves for what I did, and I beg you not to, no matter how dismal you are. I have been down that road too often to think it ever ends well, and I do not wish you to take that journey on my behalf._

_Again, all my love, throughout time and space, forever and always, with all my heart,_

_Captain Jack Harkness  
Javic Piotr Thane  
_ _Time Agent_  
The Face of Boe  
Your Eternal Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this! Yay!  
> I'm sorry it took so long, I didn't know how to end it and had a bunch of other stuff going on.  
> Please tell me what you think! I'm thinking about writing a few other fics in the same universe, maybe expanding on the Spideypool/Tony thing. Thoughts?


End file.
